Vampire Knight Destiny
by Nobuko Hirano
Summary: Secuela de Vampire Knight Guilty, se re-abre la clase noctura en la academia Cross, Zero tiene que alejarse de Yuuki y cuidar a todas las encimosas de la clase diurna, por lo que Kaien deside que tendra una nueva compañera que le ayude, y no se imagina lo que la nueva chica significara en su vida.
1. Un noticia, su llegada

**Una nueva oportunidad de amar**

Paso un año desde que vencieron a Kuran Rido, un año desde que volvió la leyenda de los cazadores: Cross Kaien, un año desde la muerte de Ichiru, y un año desde la partida de ella.

Había permanecido en la academia, no por que quisiera, no tenia a donde ir, aunque en efecto la asociación sabia que el hijo de los mejores cazadores ahora era vampiro, no muchos cazadores lo sabían, por lo que no se quería arriesgar a que por equivocación alguien lo matara, para el seria un alivio, la muerte, reunirse de nuevo con su familia, y superarla a ella, pero lamentablemente, le había echo una promesa, y aunque no era la mejor promesa para la persona que amas, ella había estado de acuerdo, no quería morir a manos de alguien que no fuera él. Kiryuu Zero.

En este año la clase diurna había estado mas tranquila, muchas chicas habían decidido irse debido a que la clase nocturna se había marchado, muy pocas se quedaron con la esperanza de volver a ver alguna vez la cara de Hanabusa Aidou y Shiki Senri, sus únicos consuelos ahora que Kaname y Yuuki se habían casado, ese pensamiento le dio una punzada en el corazón, a pesar de todo, no podía superarla, y es que siendo sinceros, que la chica que amas, te deje por su propio hermano de verdad duele.

Ya no quería pensar en eso pero cada cosa de esa maldita escuela se la recordaba, como ahora, recostado en su cama viendo el techo, ya creía escuchar la voz de ella gritándole que bajara a cenar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien realmente le llamo a su puerta.

- Mocoso, ¿Estas dormido? – Escucho la voz de su antiguo sensei detrás de la puerta.

- No ¿Qué pasa?

- Cross te quiere ver en su oficina.

Escucho los pasos del mayor alejarse, por lo que supuso que seria algo urgente si solo vino a decírselo, por lo que se levanto y se puso la primera playera que tomo del guarda ropa y fue directamente a la dirección.

Una vez ahí dudo en entrar, Kaien siempre le decía las cosas en la cena o el desayuno, por mas importantes que fueran, tenia que ser algo muy grabe para pedirle que fuera a su oficina, tal vez seria otra misión, desde hace meses no recibía una.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la oficina del ex-cazador y se asomo.

- Quería verde director.

- Es Otou-san, y si, pasa y siéntate.

Zero se acerco al escritorio con un toque de desconfianza, nada de esto le estaba gustando, Cross si le reprocho que no le llamara padre, pero le pareció muy extraño que no saltara para abrazarlo como lo había echo los últimos años.

- Bien, ¿de que quiere hablarme? – Fue directo al grano.

- Bien te lo diré... Planeo re-abrir la clase nocturna.- Soltó de repente.

Zero sintió que el azúcar se le fue a los pies y su alma escapaba de su cuerpo, los vampiros volverían, los Kuran volverían, ella volvería, no, no podía permitirlo, verla a diario y tener que cuidar de ella, era demasiado sufrimiento, no, no y…

- No, no puedes permitirles volver, no después de lo que ocurrió la ultima vez.

- Ya les informe a todos… oh además, habrá una nueva alumna, ella también es…- Fue interrumpido.

- ¿ADEMAS ALGUIEN NUEVO? ADEMAS DE VOLVER A VERLES LOS ROSTROS ¿TENGO QUE SOPORTAR A UNO NUEVO? Déjame adivinar, una princesa vampiro cercana a los Kuran ¿verdad? O acaso es de la familia…

- Es cazadora.- Dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué?

- La nueva alumna es cazadora, fue entrenada por Yagari poco después de ti, es huérfana, y el prácticamente la crio, por lo que si, es una princesa cazadora cercana a los Kiryuu.- Dijo con sarcasmo a lo que había dicho el peli plateado.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, vendrá a ayudarte a monitorear la paz en la academia.

- No necesito ayuda.

- Oh, la necesitarás, recuerda como eran hace un año, por mas que las asustes, no podrás tu solo con todas, ella es linda y dulce, pero tiene su carácter, igual que mi adorado hijo.- Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

- No soy tu hijo.

Salió de la habitación, si no le agradaba la idea de volver a ver a esas arpías chupa sangre, menos tenia ganas de ver un rostro nuevo rondando las instalaciones de la academia Cross.

* * *

Guardaba todas sus cosas en una maleta, era increíble que la asociación le permitiera dejar de lado sus obligaciones con tal de ayudar en una simple escuela.

"_De simple no tiene nada" _La voz de su viejo sensei, Yagari, resonó en su cabeza, sonrió ante el recuerdo de las charlas que tenia con él. Cerro la maleta.

Pero inmediatamente se borro.

Lamentablemente había conocido a Yagari en las peores circunstancias, desde pequeña solo había conocido a su madre, ya que su hermano mayor y su padre habían sido asesinados en una misión, su madre también era cazadora, pero había dejado muy en claro a la asociación que si la molestaban con misiones durante la crianza de su hija, a quienes mataría seria a ellos. Salió de la casa y camino.

Pero no hicieron caso.

Cuando cumplió los nueve años, el consejo decidió que era buen momento para que ella comenzara su entrenamiento, bajo la tutela de uno de los mejores cazadores, Yagari Touga por lo que mientras ella se entrenaba, le dieron una misión, debía durar unas cuantas semanas, pero pasaron meses, hasta que un día, Yagari le dijo que hiciera sus maletas pues se iría con en a su casa.

_- Pero, ¿Ooka-san no volverá y se preocupara por mi?_

_- Ella no volverá._

Fue la forma mas dulce de la que se la pudo decir, y es que el obviamente no era una persona sentimental, pero agradeció que en ese momento dejara todo su orgullo de lado, y la abrazara cuando ella comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera mañana.

Pasaron los años, el entrenamiento termino cuando ella cumplió los doce años, pero seguía siendo muy joven para cuidarse sola, por lo que se quedo con el hasta los quince años, cuando la asociación le dio su primera misión como cazadora oficial.

Poco a poco se fue ganando fama, y es que, su familia era el segundo mejor clan de cazadores después de los Kiryuu, y ella no era la excepción, cualquier vampiro que se viera frente a su katana, no lograba contarla, solo veían un rápido rayo de luz, y luego… eran cenizas.

Frunció el ceño cuando se vio frente al gran cancel que separaba la "Academia Cross" del gran bosque por el que acababa de pasar, la estructura se veía muy al estilo clásico, como en las viejas películas de mansiones embrujadas, si no supiera de la boca de Yagari que ese lugar desde siempre fue una escuela, habría jurado que era un viejo castillo embrujado.

Abrió la reja sin problemas, faltaban unos días para que las clases iniciasen, pero ya había algunos humanos en el lugar, de echo eran puras mujeres, entusiasmadas por ver llegar a la clase nocturna, sus pasos la dirigieron a la dirección, se seguro el director Cross ya la esperaba, y, por lo que le decían de esa escuela, Yagari también debería estar ahí, después de todo era un maestro.

Toco la puerta y una voz del interior le dio permiso para pasar.

- Oh, llegaste antes, no esperaba verte hasta mañana.

- Vete acostumbrando Cross, ella es así de adelantada.

Sonrió ante los comentarios de su viejo sensei y de su nuevo director.

- Es un placer estar aquí director. Otou-san.- Saludo en una reverencia.

* * *

Vio a una mujer acercarse a la reja y observar el lugar, se calmo algo al ver que no era un vampiro, pero se preocupo, este lugar podía ser peligroso para los extraños, y era mas que obvio que ella era una extraña, no tenia esa estúpida sonrisa que tienen todas las alumnas de la clase diurna, la contemplo, era realmente hermosa, era muy pequeña, tal vez y le llegase a los hombros, tenia una blanca piel nívea, su cabello ébano era muy largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura, era perfectamente lacio y recto, tenia un fleco recto en su frente, justo antes de que tapase sus ojos, traía puesto un pequeño short de mezclilla negra, con botas negras hasta la rodilla y unas calcetas de rayas rosas y moradas que llegaban centímetros arriba de las rodillas, la blusa era ajustada de manga corta, era un tono morado oscuro y un chaleco desabrochado del mismo material que el short.

Se tenso al ver que pasaba la reja y se adentraba en la academia, la siguió a una distancia prudente, y cuando la vio entrar en la oficina de Cross, se sintió como un idiota.

- _Debe ser la que Cross menciono.- _Pensó

Espero unos momentos para no ser tan obvio, y entro en la oficina, justo en el momento en el que Cross le entregaba el uniforme, ahí pudo apreciarla mejor, había acertado en la altura, la obcervo a los ojos y se tenso al verlos, eran de un hermoso color azul hielo, como los de Hanabusa, sonrió ante la comparación, ella era mucho mas hermosa que el idiota de Aidou.

- Oh Zero, terminaba de darle las indicaciones a la nueva prefecta.

- ¿Ella?- Dijo tratando de sonar lo mas frio posible.

- Si, la mejor cazadora de la asociación después de ti mocoso.- Dijo Touga.

- Y puede que hasta mejor.- Continúo Cross.

Volteo su mirada hacia ella, quien solo se sonrojo y reverencio como saludo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Motohiro Nobuko. Tu nueva compañera.


	2. El regreso de los Vampiros

Para **Vampiresca17**, la única que me dejo review TT_TT, GRACIAS LINDA

* * *

- KIRYUU ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA… ¡AHORA!- Grito ella golpeando la madera con el puño cerrado.

- Oblígame.- Se escucho del otro lado.

Faltaba una semana para las clases, ella se había mudado con Zero y Cross ase aproximadamente dos, y desde entonces, el director no había dejado de sonreír.

El fuerte carácter de Nobuko había logrado que Zero, que desde que se había ido Yuuki no salía de su alcoba, saliera, hablara, e incluso, riera, así fuera solo por que a ella se le cayo la leche encima, contaba como risa.

Cross tenia una corazonada con esta chica, y aunque quería a Yuuki y a Zero como a hijos propios, sabia que el peli-plateado no estaría bien con ella, tal vez cuando era humana _parecían _ser buena pareja, pero ahora que su lado vampírico había despertado, lo dudaba, por lo que había hablado con Kaname, se había vuelto muy frívola, calculadora, mas… vampira, asesinaba a sirvientes cuando no se le concedía lo que deseaba, o a veces, por la simple _diversión _de hacerlo, Zero no resistiría verla convertida en un monstruo, y el tampoco.

En cambio, Moto-Chan, como el le decía, era una adolecente aniñada, leía novelas románticas y lloraba como si fueran verdaderas, se reía de cualquier tontería, pero su risa se contagiaba, por lo que, desde que llego, no paraban las risas, pero lo mas gracioso en si, era su simple presencia, parecía un anime andante, siempre usando ropa extravagante y gótica a la vez, como si fuera una lolita, el ojos amatista la molestaba diciéndole: _"Hey loly, ¿donde has dejado tu peluca?"_

Los momentos de diversión, para el, no había parado desde que ella llego, siempre estaban peleando, por las cosas mas absurdas, como ahora, Zero se había acabado de bañar hace media hora, pero no habría el baño, por el simple echo de que ella quería entrar, escuchaba divertido todo desde su oficina, los gritos que a cualquiera molestarían, para el eran mejor que un libro de chistes entero.

- CHINGADO KIRYUU, ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TIRARE, NO ME IPORTA QUE ESTES DESNUDO.

- No estoy desnudo.

- ¡QUE ABRAS LA JODIDA PUERTA!- Dijo exasperada y pateándola.

Todo se quedo en silenció por un minuto, ella permaneció con el pie en la puerta, las manos en puños a los lados, y su cara oculta bajo el cabello que conformaba su tupe.

Se escucho un ruido como un crujido, momentos después a la puerta se le comenzó a formar una grieta desde donde ella tenia su pie hacia arriba, y luego hacia el lado opuesto, se volvió a escuchar el rechinido y la puerta callo a sus pies, mostrando a un molesto Zero, COMPLETAMENTE VESTIDO Y SECO.

- ¿POR QUE LA HAS TIRADO?

- NO LO HUBIERA ECHO SI HUBIERAS ABIERTO CUANDO TE LO DIJE.

- No tengo por que hacer esto.- Dijo empezando a irse.

- ¿No tienes por que? ¿NO TIENES POR QUE? ¡TU INICIASTE!

- Si, pero ya me aburrió.

- TU… AH.

Se metió en el baño, y de una patada recargo la puerta en su lugar, obvio no cerraba, pero serbia al menos para que nadie viera.

- Zero.

Se giro buscando al dueño de esa voz, Yagari venia doblando el pasillo, traía la misma cara de pocos amigo que el día que le dio la noticia de que regresarían.

- Han llegado, ¿verdad?- Dijo en peli-plateado.

- Si, tienen que a controlar a las ruidosas en veinte minutos, y vallan con el uniforme.

Los pasos del cazador pasaron de largo a Zero y se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasillos, el prefecto se giro e iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta volvió a caer, mostrando a una Nobuko lista, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

- Ya escuche, estaré ahí.- Dijo tomando rumbo hacia su habitación.

* * *

La poca paz que había habitado la academia en estos días, desapareció, las mujeres de la clase diurna gritaban y se empujaban para conseguir mejor visión, las que estaban del lado de Zero se mantenían a raya, pero las del lado de la chica nueva parecían una manada de elefantes, gritando y pateando, mas de una vez lograron tirarla, y cuando el cancel de la escuela se abrió, los gritos incrementaron.

La pelinegra puso atención a lo que tendría que cuidar en su estancia en la academia, los vampiros avanzaban lentamente, sus elegantes trajes vestidos y abrigos se movían con el viento, los observo muy detenidamente, hasta atrás, un rubio engreído que saludaba a todas las chicas y otro rubio mas alto que le reprendía, uno misterioso de cabello tinto, murmuraba cosas inaudibles con una chica rubia de coletas, una mas, era solitaria, de cabello gris y ondulado, junto a ella, pero aparte, un rubio de ojos verdes, cuando las miradas se cruzaron en sonrió, y ella sintió que el alma la abandonaba.

- "_Dios, que guapo."-_ Pensó

Y al ultimo, delante de todos, dos más, imponentes, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, el hombre era mas o menos del tamaño de Zero y la mujer unos centímetros mas alta que ella, sus auras eran mucho mas poderosas que las de los demás.

- "_Ellos deben ser los Kuran"_

Cuando castaña y pelinegra cruzaron miradas, la tensión se sintió en el aire, desde ese momento tubo un mal presentimiento con ella, sabia que tratarla seria un problema.

Lentamente solto la mano de su acompañante y se dirigió a la prefecta.

- Hola, debes ser la nueva prefecta.- Penso que era la voz mas ipocrita del mundo.

- Si.- Contesto sin mas.

- Y… ¿vives con Cross y Zero? ¿o en los dormitorios?

- Con Cross.

- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

- Nobuko, Motohiro Nobuko.

- Mucho gusto, soy Kuran Yuuki.

- Yuuki.- Se escucho de atrás.

- Me voy, nos veremos luego Nobuko-Chan.

- Ojala y no.- Contesto por lo bajo.

Cuando alcanzo se alejo de su vista, pudo observar a Zero, se haba puesto de frente a las alumnas diurnas, ignorando completamente los pura sangre, se pregunto por que de su comportamiento, pero cuando se cerro la puerta del dormitorio, escucho un leve sonido, y supo el por que.

- Adiós, Zero-kun~ - Dijo la vampiresa.


	3. Conosinedo a Zero

- ¿Zero no cenara?- Pregunto el cazador.

- No Otou-san, dijo que de nuevo no se sentía bien.

- Que suerte tienes Touga, a ti si te llaman Otou-san.- Dijo Cross con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Bueno, me crie con el cinco años, desde muy pequeña, es normal que en algún momento se me saliera decirle…

- PERO ZERO LLEVA CONMIGO OCHO.

- ¿TANTO?

Yagari suspiro, Kaien no sabia tener la boca cerrada, mejor intervino antes de que hablara de mas.

- Llévale de comer al mocoso, si la asociación le manda una misión, perecerá por su estado.

Nobuko asintió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo a Zero.

* * *

Estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, pensando en lo acontecido hace una semana, trató de ser fuerte, de parecer lo mas maduro posible, pero cuando los observo y noto que venían de la mano, no lo soporto, se giro con la escusa de calmar a las revoltosas, volteo un poco y la vio hablando con Nobuko, en ese momento las comparo, sin duda la cazadora superaba a Yuuki en belleza, siendo mas pequeña se veía mas tierna y adorable, su blanca piel, claros ojos y oscuro cabello la hacían parecer muñeca de porcelana, mientras la vampiresa se veía fría, calculadora, su mirada firme y decidida, su cuerpo tenso listo para el ataque, parecía una presa asechando a su presa, de nuevo volvió su mirada a la clase diurna cuando Kaname la llamo, cuando escucho las puertas del dormitorio comenzar a cerrarse, se relajo un poco, pero toda la cordura que le quedaba se marcho cuando escucho una suave y conocida voz.

- _Adiós, Zero-kun.- _Sonó en su cabeza.

Desde ese día, se había vuelto a encerrar en su cuarto, ahora no salía ni para comer, las ojeras comenzaban a oscurecer sus ojos amatista, y su piel se estaba volviendo mas pálida de lo normal, pero a el no le importaba, temía salir y encontrar a Yuuki comiendo con "su padre" y no poder controlarse.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunto.

- Soy yo.- La suave voz de la cazadora lo tranquilizo.

- ¿Quién yo?- Se burlo.

- ¡Nobuko!

- Nobuko… ¿Qué?- Esto le divertía.

- MOTOHIRO… ¡¿Con una chingada me vas a abrir o no?!

- Esta abierto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, observo la pequeña figura de la cazadora, portaba otra vez un short, solo que ahora era sencillo y blanco, su blusa era negra de tirantes y portaba sus pantuflas, debía ser su pijama, traía unos emparedados en un plato.

- Cross-san te manda esto, dice que tienes que comer.

- Solo déjalo por ahí.- Dijo volteándose en la cama.

- ¿Te sientes bien Kiryuu?- Pregunto sentándose junto a él en la cama.

- Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Trato de sonar lo mas convincentemente posible.

- Vi tu reacción cuando aparecieron los vampiros, ¿te han hecho algo?

- No, por que habrían de hacerme algo.- Su voz comenzó a sonar mas molesta.

- No lo se, solo se que desde que ellos llegaron han estado así, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo.

- No es nada, Vete.- Dijo molesto volteándose.

- ¡Kiryuu!- Trato de girarlo de nuevo pero este se resistió.- ¡ZERO!

Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, se sorprendió, pero a la vez estaba molesto, bruscamente se giro, levantándose de la cama y empujándola un poco.

- QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, SI ELLOS NO ME HAN HECHO NADA, ¿QUIERES QUE TE DIGA UNA MENTIRA? BIEN ELLOS…

Zero se callo de repente, se agacho tomando su cuello mientras su rostro se deformaba del dolor.

- ¿Kiryuu?- Se quiso acercar pero el la alejo.- ¿Qué tienes?

Intento acercarse de nuevo, pero el la repelía, en un momento que el levantó su cara, pudo ver perfectamente que sus ojos amatista habían cambiando por una tonalidad carmín, en ese momento empezó a buscar como loca algo en la habitación, Zero pensó que seria la Bloody Rose.

- Diablos… no hay.- Susurro ella.

Observo como tomaba su cabello e improvisaba una cola de caballo, amarrándola con una liga que tenia en su muñeca, entonces se acerco a Zero y puso su cuello peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

- Bebe.- El se alejo.- Se lo que hago. Bebe.

Zero no se pudo resistir, si no lo hacia, su garganta se ropería, lentamente la abrazo y paso su lengua por el cuello, despistándola un momento, y luego, encajo sus colmillos y empezó a succionar.

No pudo evitar que el recuerdo de Yuuki llegara a su mente, pero inmediatamente fue borrado, la sangre de Nobuko claramente era mas dulce que la de la vampira, el suave olor a lavanda que desprendía su cabello lo regreso a la realidad, se separo suavemente de ella.

- ¿Ya estas bien?- Pregunto, ignorando su dolor momentáneo.

- Si. Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aun te dan ataques de sed?

- No tenia por que decirte que soy… ¿aun? ¿sabias que soy…?

- Claro, lo supe desde que llegue, tu aura es diferente, es…

- De vampiro.- Dijo con odio en la voz.

- No, no es de vampiro, pero tampoco de humano, solo se que es… poderosa.

- ¿Poderosa?

- Si, eres mas fuerte, y tu instinto es mas agudo, es por eso que eres tan buen cazador, distingues mejor entre un sangre pura, un hibrido y un Nivel E.

- Pero no sabes por que soy vampiro.

- No, pero se que si me lo merezco, algún día me lo dirás.

- No lo se.

- ¿No quieres hablar de eso?

- No es una bonita historia.

- Yo se que no lo será, pero se que si me tienes confianza, cuando estés listo me lo contaras.

- ¿Estas cansada?- Pregunto después de un momento de silecio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si ya te quieres dormir?

- No, por…

- Bien, por que no lo repetiré.- Se sento derecho en la cama.- "_No puedo creer que hare esto  
".- _Pensó

Zero relato su vida desde el ataque de Shizuka, su familia, de Ichiru y lo mal que le había traído a su relación ser el favorito, su llegada a la academia, ella no lo juzgó, no se burlo, no hablo, solo escucho, al final, le conto sobre Yuuki y lo que había pasado cuando Rido ataco, y sobre la muerte e Ichiru, claro, omitiendo sus sentimientos eternos hacia Yuuki.

- ¡HERMANOS!- Exclamó sorprendida, Zero asintió.- Wow no lo sabia.

-Tampoco yo, hasta ese día.

Nobuko no lo podía creer, claro era normal, Kaname era alguien bien parecido, si no fuera vampiro, incluso ella se enamoraría, y si le agregas que te salvó, tu primer recuerdo es su rostro, y que has vivido diez años con el, es completamente entendible que se enamorara, pero una vez que supo quien era ella y quien era él, se le hacia completamente horrible, no se imaginaba enamorada de su difunto hermano Kaiba, mucho menos como pareja.

- Tu… ¿la querías?- Zero no contesto.- ¿La quieres?- Volteo la mirada.- Por eso su reacción cuando ellos llegaron, aun la quieres.

- No te incumbe.- Se acostó, tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

- ¡CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE!- Le jalo la sabana para verlo a los ojos.- MI COMPAÑERO ESTA SUFRIENDO POR UNA PENDEJA, ¿COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?

- Tú lo has dicho, soy tu compañero, no debes preocuparte por mi…

- Bueno, tal vez seas más que mi compañero. Buenas noches.

Lo beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

- Mas que mi compañero…- Susurro Zero poniendo la mano donde ella lo había besado.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, Zero.- Murmuro ella recargándose en la puerta, ahora serrada, del cuarto del peli-plateado.

* * *

**LonelySong:** Que bueno que te gustara, aquí la conti.

**Prettyangel98:** Si, esa parte también me dio mucha risa, no sabia que Cross-san sabia ser sarcástico xP, me alegra que alguien comparta mi punto de vista, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Vampiresca17:** Si, llegaran, pero no importa, con uno que llegue por cap. me conformo, gracias por ser la primera que confió en mi, espero este capitulo te guste.


	4. Primer dia de clases

**Nobuko POV's**

Después de la platica de ayer creo que Zero mejoro, en parte creo que necesitaba sacar con alguien lo que traía dentro, no podía hablar de esto con Otou-san o con Cross, y dudo mucho que alguna vez lo haya hablado con Yuuki, agh, esa idiota, como pudo dejarlo, no lo comprendo, Kaname es su hermano, como pudo preferirlo a el que a Zero, si se que tiene su carácter, pero es muy dulce cuando se lo propone, es tierno, además de que, admitámoslo, es sexy, su piel clara, su cabello blanco, sus ojos, todos sus movimientos lo hacían parecer un lobo solitario, en especial cuando camina lento, sus músculos se mueven como… ¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?

En fin, esta mañana el fue el que me despertó, cundo generalmente es al revés debido a mi "exceso" de energía, por eso para mi fue sorprendente que después de una semana encerrado en su cuarto, el se levantara temprano y me despertara… aunque no fue la forma mas linda que existe.

**Flash Back**

Estaba aun en mi cama, cuando me duermo soy como una roca, ni el mas fuerte ruido me despierta, tendría que caerme un elefante encima para _medio_ despertarme, por eso cuando escuche la puerta abrirse supe que, o ya estaba despierta, o no me había dormido en toda la noche, sentí como lentamente se hundía la cama a mi lado, pensé muchas formas en las que podrían despertarme, si era Yagari, me sacudiría suavemente y me diría que el desayuno ya estaba servido, y si era Cross, algo así como acariciándomele el cabello y hablarme suavemente diciéndome que ya había amanecido, o algo por el estilo, no tome en cuenta a Zero debido a que anoche pareció haberse quedado muy mal.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, mi sospecha de Yagari se había confirmado, pero la sacudida fue muy brusca, por lo que me asuste, casi me tira de la cama con la fuerza.

- QUE RA- ZERO, HAY FORMAS MAS LINDAS DE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN ¿SABES?

- No, ya es tarde, baja a desayunar para irnos a clases.

- NO.- Dije tapándome hasta la cabeza como lo hiso el anoche.

Esperaba que me saltara encima o en el caso mas grave que me jalara la cobija, por eso, cuando me volteo el baldé de agua helada en la cabeza, pegue el grito mas fuerte del mundo y me caí de la cama por la sorpresa, mientras el se reía.

**Flash Back End**

**- **A-a-achu!- Estornude saliendo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estas bien Moto-chan?- Me preguntó Cross mientras me serbia mi desayunó.

- No, creo que me resfriare.- Dije tomando un pañuelo y limpiándome la nariz.- Y todo por tu culpa, Kiryuu-baka

- Te dije que te levantaras.

- PERO ESA NO ES FORMA DE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN.- Reproche.

- Hmp, que paso sensei, se volvió débil con ella.

- ¿Qué?- Me quede sorprendida, acaso Otou-san…

- Despertaba así al mocoso y a su hermano cuando no me obedecían, por eso no lo hice contigo.

- Ja ja.- me burle de Zero

- Como sea.- Zero se llevo el ultimo bocado a su boca y se levanto.- Gochisou-sama, apúrate Loly, tienes que cambiarte para ir a la escuela.- Dijo mientras se ponía el saco, el ya estaba vestido.

- HA, SIERTO.

Comí lo mas rápido que pude, aun seguía en pijama, y además necesitaba secarme el cabello por culpa de Zero.- Gochisou-sama.- Agradecí por la comida y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, lo bueno que ya tenia el uniforme listo.

Fruncí el seño ante mi vista, usualmente yo no era muy amante de usar faldas, nunca asistí a una escuela, cosa que agradecía ya que nunca tuve que usar el estúpido traje de marinero que usaban muchas como uniforme, pero al menos este uniforme tenia mi estilo gótico.

Me saque el pijama y enrede mi cabello en una toalla, no alcanzaría a secarlo, pero que al menos dejara de escurrir, lo primero que me puse fueron las medias, las típicas escolares que te llegan arriba de la rodilla, solo que aquí son negras, me puse la camisa, a esta le siguió la falda, que para mi gusto tenia mucha tela debajo para que se esponjara, me puse el chaleco, el moño y por ultimo el saco, me sentía desfallecer, nunca me había puesto tanta ropa y me sentía asfixiada, me quite el saco y el chaleco, este ultimo lo escondí al final de mi closet para que no supieran de su ausencia en mi persona, y me volví a poner el saco, puede que lo que mas me molestara era el cuello, no estaba acostumbrada a ello, siempre usaba camisas de tirantes, y cuando hacia mucho frio, de manga corta, y ahora era el cuello de la camisa y el del saco, el moño no ayudaba mucho y encima aun me tengo que poner la cadena con el escudo de… LA CADENA, ¿DONDE LA DEJE?

Comencé a buscar por todos lados, en el baño, en mi closet, en los buros, en el tocador, hasta que lo encontré bajo la cama, lo tome con cuidado y lo aprecie, era igual al decorado que usan los hombres en las corbatas, en ese momento me pregunte por que Zero no lo usaba, deje eso de lado y simplemente me lo puse, me saque la toalla y rápido me cepillé el cabello.

Una vez lista, tome mi libro de la cómoda y salí corriendo, solo le grite a Yagari un "Otou-san, Itekimas" y salí corriendo, me tope con Cross en el camino, estaba apunto de rebasarlo cuando el me detuvo y me dijo.

- Tranquila Moto-chan, hoy llegaras algo tarde de todos modos, tienes que pasar a mi oficina por tu permiso y luego yo mismo te llevare a tu salón para presentarte a todos.

**Zero POV's**

Dios, Nobuko si que es idiota, desde un principio de creyó lo de que ya iba tarde, no sabe que yo me levanto mas temprano para dar una roda antes de las clases, después, llego al salón, en serio me hace gracia lo que Cross la obligo a hacer para presentarse.

**Flash Back**

Ya estábamos en clase, y como siempre, yo me estaba durmiendo cuando el sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de todos, a pesar de que yo ya sabia quien era ese ángel de porcelana que iba entrando, voltee, no pude evitar tensarme de nuevo, como muchas otras veces, con el uniforme ya no parecía una lolita desubicada, se veía mas hermosa que antes, el negro del traje contrastaba con su bella piel, pero combinaba con su suave cabello, sus ojos brillaban mas, y sus curvas se veían… ¿pero que carajo estoy pensando?

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando ella hablo.

- Yo-ah, m-mi nombre es Motohiro Nobuko, obviamente soy la nueva, y… no se, ¿Qué se supone que diga?

- ¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer?- Le pregunto Sayori.

- Mmm, leer, escuchar música, en especial el k-pop… ah, y tocar instrumentos.

Eso me sorprendió, a pesar de que ya iba para el mes de estar viviendo con ella, no sabia eso, sabia que leía, siempre estaba tumbada leyendo en algún lugar, de la música, algunas veces la veía con los audífonos puestos, y su boca se movía, pero no podía leer las palabras que intentaba decir, siempre sospeche que era otro idioma, pero lo de los instrumento para mi era desconosido.

- WAA, QUE LINDO, ¿Y cantas?- Pregunto la chica de trenzas que me había dado chocolates en san Valentín.

- Yo… eh, no, no se cantar.

- Moo que mal, si cantas, solo que no quieres enseñarnos.- Dijo otra.

- No, en verdad no canto.

- VAMOS CANTA UN POCO.- Esta vez fue el presidente de la clase.

- ¡Si, que cante!- Corearon todos.

Yo solo la mire para darle ánimos, cosa rara en mi, y como parecía que no iba parar, desistió y comenzó a cantar.

Hi, Miss Alice.  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Still, you do not answer…

Still, you do not answer…

**Flash Back End**

Después de eso todos aplaudieron y querían que se sentara con ellos, sentí algo raro al pensar que se sentara con algún hombre, y me dio mas miedo cuando me relaje al ver que se sentó con Sayori, solo espero y no se vuelva tan tonta como ella.

Después de eso ya no paso nada especial, en el almuerzo ella insistía en estar conmigo, y cuando estaba apunto de aceptar, gracias a dios llegaron las escandalosas, llorando que estuviera con ellas, me quede cuidándola desde lejos, parecía haberse adaptado muy bien, pues reía y bromeaba tan tontamente como las demás, mi mirada bajo a su cuello, mi mordida de la noche anterior debía seguir presente debido a que ella por no ser vampiro, no tenia un sistema de regeneración tan rápido, observé que esta estaba oculta por una diminuta bendita que solo cubría los agujeros, pero una gran hinchazón roja sobresalía de esta, me tense cuando una chica señalo a su cuello, seguramente preguntando que le había pasado.

-"_Un piquete de mosquito infectado"- _Leí su respuesta de sus labios.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que las escandalosas le creyeron, claro, aquí había muchos mosquitos gracias al lago que había en el bosque, pero no era común que se infestara, ya que la persona debía rascarse mucho para lograr que saliese sangre, y no cuidarse para que la herida se infectara, debieron tomarla como descuidada o algo así, pero agradecí su capacidad de mentira solo para protegerme.

En un momento me invadió un sentimiento extraño cuando los hombres comenzaron a rondarla como abejas a la miel, me sentí extraño, no sabia que era ese sentimiento, la quería, eso era claro, me comprendió cuando le conté de mi vida, es la única que la conoce de una forma tan intima, era normal que le tuviera aprecio, claro que nunca se lo diría, pero no es tan fuerte como para tener esta clase de sentimientos, definitivamente vivir con ella me estaba afectando y volviendo loco, mejor me fui de ahí

El día transcurrió normal y llegamos a este momento, en el que estamos afuera de los dormitorios para clamar a las ruidosas cuando esas bestias salgan.

**General POV's**

Ya era la hora de que la clase nocturna se dirigiera a los salones, por lo que los prefectos ya esteban puestos para detener a las acosadoras.

Como siempre, las que le temían a Zero se mantenían al margen, pero por una extraña razón, las del lado de con Nobuko, la obedecían y retrocedían cuando ella se los pedía, se mantenían al margen, no gritaban, y aunque aun estaban emocionadas por ver a la clase nocturna, ellas platicaban amenamente con la peli-negra.

-"_Hmp, que rápido te ganaste su respeto loly"- _Pensó el cazador.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y los jóvenes comenzaron su desfile diario antes e clases, todos como siempre, saludando, regañando, ignorando, sonriendo, y siendo prepotentes.

Al salir lo primero que hiso Yuuki, fue ver como le iba con su trabajo a la nueva prefecta, si a ella que era la hija del director, no la obedecían, a una chusma mucho menos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que todas estaban perfectamente formadas, ignorándola por completo, y en cuanto pasaba su ídolo, volvían a hablar con la prefecta, no lo podía creer, rápidamente puso una cara de falsa amistad y se acercó a ella.

- Valla Nobuko-chan, has conseguido calmarlas muy bien, ¿como lo has echo? ¿Qué les has dado?

- Nada, fui su amiga y estuve con ellas, me tomaron aprecio, ¿que tu no tenias amigas?

- Claro, pero te daré un consejo.- Se acerco a ella y susurro en su oído.- Si eres prefecta de esta escuela… olvídate de las amigas.

Después de eso alcanzó a los demás vampiros para seguir con su camino de la mano de su esposo.

- No le hagas caso.- Se sorprendió, pero lo disimulo muy bien y giro a ver quien le hablaba.

Su corazón latió rápido y se tenso al ver al joven rubio de ojos verdes tras ella, no sabia como describir lo que sintió al verlo, tenia la sensación de que el era diferente a los demás vampiros, su aura se sentía mas calma.

- Discúlpala, esta molesta por que ella jamás las pudo calmar así, Hola, soy Ichijo Takuma.

- Mucho gusto Ichijo-sempai, soy Motohiro Nobuko.

- Dime solo Takuma.- Al momento que lo dijo, le acompaño una suave sonrisa que casi hace que Nobuko se fuera de espadas.- Bien… me voy, se me hace tarde, adiós Nobuko-chan.

- A-adiós Ta-takuma-san.

El aludido volvió a sonreír y se despidió con la mano de la cazadora, quien no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que se formo en su rostro.

- AWW, NOBUKO YA SE ROBO A TAKUMA-SEMPAI

- OWW NO, SIEMPRE SE QUEDAN CON LOS MEJORES.

- BUUA QUIERO SER PREFECTA PARA QUE AIDOU SE ENAMORE DE MI.

Y cientos de comentarios mas como este se escucharon tras ella, quien solo rio por la forma en que sus amigas hablaran, ¿le gustaba Takuma? Quien sabe, pero el fue amable con ella, y por eso ella contesto, eso no significaba que el la quisiera, y mucho menos que fueran algo, según ella, ni amigos eran, pues acababan de conocerse.

Por otro lado, Zero volvió a sentir la punzada en su corazón cuando Yuuki y Kaname salieron, pero curiosamente no fue tan grande, realmente le había servido hablarlo con alguien, pero la punzada volvió, y hasta mas fuerte, cuando vio a Nobuko hablando plácidamente con Takuma, y lo que peor lo hiso sentir fue la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de ella, ¿Nobuko se estaba enamorando de Takuma? ¿se estaba _él _enamorando de Nobuko?

xD conocieron la cancion que canto Nobuko? Haha no pude evitarlo, quería poner Kutatsu no kodou to akai tsumi, pero el timbre de voz no quedaría, por lo que me decidí por Still Doll, espero comentarios con su opinión sobre el canto de mi pequeña cazadora, y hablando de reviews, A CONTESTAR

**Maty aritha y bluekeila:** Que bueno que te gustara la historia por que eres una de las mejores autoras de aquí y agradezco que alguien como tu le guste mi trabajo, ojala y este capitulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas.

**Vampiresca17:** he aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero y haya sido de tu agrado.

**Javi-otaku-kpoper:** que bueno que te gustara, con el tiempo será mejor.

**Prettyangel98: **eso pasa a veces, agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de volverlo a escribir solo para decirme eso, ya era tiempo de que alguien le entendiera xD ojala y este cap también te haya gustado.

**Guest:** Si, ni modo que se molestara, él quiso alejarla y ella le insistió, es una gran persona, yo para nada soy como ella xD soy considerada, pero para nada rebelde, soy una mangoneada u_u PERO DA IGUAL, que bueno que te gusto.

Lo del piquete de mosquito se que suena muy… puag, pero de echo lo puse, por que eso me ocurrió a mi, desgraciadamente para su escritora, fue en la cara, justo antes de llegar a la barbilla al lado del labio y se extendió hacia abajo, ahora tengo que usar una bendita que solo cubre la herida y lo rojo sobre sale, parezco chica mala xD, no se si sea infección o no fue un mosquito sino otro insecto, pero sinceramente me da pereza explicarlo, mejor los dejo, hasta el capi que viene BAY :D


	5. Una broma muy pesada

- HABRE… LA… PUERTA…

¿Recuerdan hace unos días que estábamos en una escena parecida donde Zero no abría la puerta del baño? Bueno, ahora es peor, la dejo fuera de la casa, sobra decir que con un frio de poca que le calaba hasta los huesos, temblaba como gelatina, cuando hablaba vapor salida de su boca en muestra del gran frio que hacia, sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse, si toda esta semana estuvo estornudando por el balde de agua que le volteo Zero ese lunes, ahora se enfermaría realmente, y odiaba estar enferma.

Su vida esta semana había sido muy ajetreada, se levantaba temprano para dar una ronda con el cazador antes de las clases, después asistía a estas contra de su voluntad, saliendo, solo mal comía para después ir y mantener a raya a las escandalosas, y luego vigilar toda la noche que ni los vampiros ni las chicas estuvieran fuera de donde debían, dormía muy poco, y un resfriado así no seria nada bueno para su organismo.

Esta semana su vida tubo altibajos, todo lo anterior estaba en los bajos, pero los altos eran mucho mejores, todas las mujeres diurnas ya podían contar como "amigas" en incluso se llevaba bien con muchos de la clase nocturna, los había mal juzgado, no eran para nada como los que ella había conocido, bueno, solo conocía a los nivel E que le hacían exterminar, pero estos eran bien portados, educados e incluso amables, le respetaban, cosa que hacia enojar mas a la Kuran, todos sus encuentros estaban llenos de miradas hipócritas, por parte de la vampiresa, por que Nobuko no ocultaba sus sentimientos de repulsión hacia ella, y siempre que sentía que estaba apunto de golpearla, aparecía el mejor de todos y la calmaba.

Ichijo Takuma.

Era la mejor persona que había conocido en la vida, un gran vampiro con aura tranquila, incluso llego a olvidar que era uno de ellos, la saludaba muy educadamente y charlaban unos momentos, pero en esas platicas ella se dio cuenta de que el oji-verde odiaba la vida del vampiro tradicional y agradecía que inventaran las pastillas de sangre, cada día que hablaba con el, era un sueño para la cazadora, le adoraba, le quería, de echo, había llegado a gustarle.

Claro que al peli-plateado eso no le agradaba para nada.

Desde el lunes que hablo con el por primera vez, se comportaba distinto, le hacia tretas mucho mas grandes que antes, ella sospechaba que estaba molesto por tener que ver a Yuuki todos los días dela mano de un monstruo, pero no tenia por que desquitarse con ella, siempre era lo mismo, en la mañana parecía olvidar todo, la trataba normal, pero solamente pasaban los vampiros y él la miraba con desaprobación, le hablaba mucho mas frio que de costumbre, y aunque llevaban solo una semana de esa forma, ella ya estaba muy molesta, dejarla afuera sobrepasaba todo, se pregunto si a Yuuki también le hacia estas bromas cuando coqueteaba con Kaname.

Sus labio se partieron tanto que llego al momento que le dolía hablar.

- Z-z-ero… ACHU¡ Abre la puerta… por favor… esto e-es d-demasiado…

Trato de volver a golpear la puerta, pero estaba demasiado débil, al momento de levantar la mano, todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

No sabia que pensar, sus sentimientos eran un lio, le dolía ver a Yuuki de la mano de un vampiro, pero no tanto como le dolía ver que nuevamente alguien importante le era arrebatado por uno de ellos.

Nobuko, para el, era su mejor amiga, y le afectaba mucho verla charlar tan amenamente con uno de ellos, sabia que eran algo crueles todas las "bromas" que le hacia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, si hablaba con ella, no sabia si seria capas de contenerse, y no quería decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Estaba apunto de irse a su habitación cuando escucho por ultima vez la voz de ella, pero era mucho mas baja, débil, y después nada, solo un ruido sordo en el suelo, supuso que se había dejado caer de rodillas.

- "_No hace tanto frio.- _Pensó_- ¿O si?"_

Se convenció a si mismo de que no y de nuevo se retiraba, cuando escucho unas pisadas muy fuerte afuera de la casa, como su alguien corriese, junto a un grito ahogado con el nombre de ella. Y para su mala suerte, conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz.

Re-dirigió sus paso, y en menos de lo que debía, ya estaba en la puerta, la abrió de sopetón y lo que vio le desgarro el alma.

Nobuko estaba tirada en el piso, sus labios estaban morados ella terriblemente pálida, temblando horriblemente, pero lo que mas le afecto fue verlo a él, Takuma, arrodillado frente a ella, notablemente preocupado, la levantaba en brazos mientras decía su nombre intentando que reaccionara.

- ¿Qué pensabas al dejarla aquí afuera Kiryuu?- Le reclamo el rubio.

- No te interesa lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, ahora dámela, yo la llevare a su…

- No, no la ayudaste, ¿Qué me asegura que la llevaras a su cuarto y no la dejas tirada en cualquier lugar? No, la llevare yo.

Con la pequeña joven en brazos, empujó a Zero y entro sin mas ni mas en la casa, subió y guiado por el aroma de la joven encontró su cuarto, entro y cuidadosamente la deposito en su cama, tapándola con las mantas para que recuperase calor.

- ¿Qué hacías fuera a estas horas? tu no eres de lo que se saltan las clases.- Pregunto el cazador.

- Eso no te incumbe, solo te diré, que donde le hagas algo como esto otra vez, te ira muy mal.

Y con esas palabras salió del cuarto de la joven, dejándolos solo, Zero se acerco a la cama y la vio, estaba temblando, y sudaba, le toco la frente y noto que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, se sintió terriblemente culpable.

Fue al baño, mojo unas toallas con agua fría y se las puso en la frente para bajarle la temperatura.

- No pensé que llegaría a tanto, lo siento.- Susurro sentándose a su lado.

Le saco una de las tres mantas que tenia enzima, según sabia, si tienes fiebre, no debes taparte tanto o te pondrás peor.

Le observó un largo rato, su respiración ahora era tranquila y había dejado de titiritar, pero su cara seguía estando roja y caliente, cambio el trapo de su frente y aparto unos mechones de su rostro, al momento en que sus dedos tocaron la suave y pálida piel de la muchacha, ella soltó un suspiro largo, cosa que hiso que el joven se tensara, al cabo de un rato pudo notar que el sutil aroma a lavanda que desprendía su cuerpo cuando recién llego, se había transformado en un mas dulce de jacintos.

- Nobuko, lo siento, creo que… estaba celoso de… de… Takuma, no quise hacerte esto.- Susurro el cazador mientras se quedaba dormido en un sillón frente a la cama de ella.

En cuanto el peli-plateado cerro los ojos, los celestes de ella se abrieron, con una sonrisa de esas que con capases de derretir a cualquiera, una de genuina felicidad ante las palabras dichas por su compañero.

- Kiryuu, también te quiero, y mucho… Zero.

Con él en la mira, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dispuesta a dormir, pero ya cuando estaba entre los brazos de Morfeo y el mundo de los despiertos, su subconsciente susurro algo, que ni ella escucho, o ambos se negaron creerlo.

- …Te amo, Zero-kun…

* * *

o.O ooookeey, esa ni yo me la esperaba, no se, ¿no es muy pronto para que empiecen a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? Espero sus respuestas de este capitulo en un review, xD me encanto la parte en la que Ichijo-sempai le advierte a Zero que cuide de la cazadora, *-* fue tan lindo, y luego Zero cuidándola durante toda la noche AAAWWW , verán que es un poco mas corto, bueno, estoy preparando ideas para los siguientes capítulos, ¿conocen la película Ramen Girl? Hace poco la vi, me quede fascinada, descubrí que par hacer esta tradicional sopa japonesa no solo se necesitan fideos y verduras, es un gran procedimiento para el que se tiene que preparar durante muchisisimo tiempo, y los secretos de la sopa perfecta solo se le conceden a hijo ya preparado, o en su defecto, a algún aprendiz que haya demostrado ser digno para seguir con la receta, ya que se da de familia y no a cualquiera, bueno, me quede traumada, y tratare de poner mas caracteres japoneses en esta historia, debido a que es una gran tradición que merece ser reconocida en todo el mundo, por eso, he decido modificar un poco este fic para que sea mas tradicional, ahora si, los reviews.

**Yui-kamui-shion:** Claro que lo leí, y también el otro que comenzaste, me encantaron, pero en el extra… no se… se me hiso conocida una escena con un balde de agua que menciono Yui xD, buenísimo lo del hielo en la cama de Zero, si, son muy infantiles, y que bueno que te gustara mi fic, te admiro muchísimo, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Maty aritha y bluekeila:** un honor tener a semejantes celebridades de la escritura como ustedes leyendo mi fic, les agradezco de corazón que le lean mi fic, me encantaría que me dieran consejos, ojala y le siga gustando.

**Miyukihugurashi:** mira, no te quiero decir que no, pero la verdad odio meter personajes de fuera en las historias, solo tenia pensado agregar uno, bueno , en realidad son dos, pero cuenta como uno, y si estas dispuesta a ser la mujer de un par de mellizos de esos de los que parecen espejo, hablan al mismo tiempo, tienen las mismas actitudes y todo, claro que te meteré en mi historia, y si, puedes ser pareja de él, solo que vas a ser de esas personas sombrías y misteriosas, con un aire de miedo, estas dispuesta, si tu lo estas yo también, espero tu respuesta, y si dices que si, la ficha de tu personaje.


	6. Delirios de la fiebre

- Como esta.- Pregunto Yagari cuando el peli-plateado bajo las escaleras.

- Empeoro, su fiebre aun es muy alta.- Dijo este sentándose.

- Pobre Nobu-chan, ¿por que se habrá enfermado?- Pregunto Cross saliendo de la cocina.

En ese momento, Zero que estaba tomando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, le dio un golpe de tos por los nervios, lo que provoco que lanzará chocolate en la cara de Touga.

- ¡Pero que…!

- Go-gomene… estaba caliente… y-yo, le llevare un poco a Nobu…- Dijo nervioso.

- HA?- Exclamaron los dos profesores.

- ¿Que?

- La llamaste por su nombre, y en diminutivo.- Grito Cross emocionado.

- No lo hice-_ "¿o si?"_

Tomo una tasa con chocolate caliente y fue en dirección a la habitación de la cazadora, cuando llego, toco lentamente la puerta, del otro lado se escucho un leve _pase_, era muy débil, y se escuchaba muy congestionado, se sintió muy culpable, la pobre chica solo llevaba un mes aquí y ya le había dado un motivo para odiarlo.

- Cross te manda chocolate.- No iba a decir que el decidió traerlo, y eso era algo común en Cross.

- Gracias.- Dijo destapándose la cara.

Zero se sintió peor, estaba muchísimo mas pálida que de costumbre, alrededor de sus ojos había un alo rojo, al igual que su nariz, estos estaban muy acuosos, y sudaba mucho, en la mesita de noche había cajas vacías de analgésicos para la gripe, y al parecer, ninguno le había echo efecto, además de que el las noches la oía toser y estornudar como loca, lo que le sorprendía es que aun no le decía ni a Cross ni a Yagari que el tubo la culpa de que ella se enfermara.

- ¿Cómo sigues?- Dios, no podía haber pregunta mas estúpida.

- ¿Cómo te parece que sigo?- OUCH! Bien, se lo merecía.

L vio a los ojos, mas que remordimiento hacia él, había decepción, como si no se hubiera esperado algo así, y obviamente eso no hiso que el peli plateado se sintiera mejor, todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre.

- ¿Por qué?- Y llego a la fase de delirio.

Cuando estamos enfermos hay una fase que nos hace decir o hacer cosas que en nuestros cinco sentidos jamás diríamos o haríamos, en este caso, Nobuko, llego a la parte del delirio en la que se anima a preguntarle a Zero el por que es tan distante con ella, claro, las cosas no siempre salen bien en estos casos.

- ¿Por qué… que?

- Por que te desquitas conmigo por lo que te hiso Yuuki, yo no tengo la culpa de que esa idiota no sepa lo que es bueno.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Qué?- ¿Qué rayos dijo?

- Siempre que cuidamos a la clase nocturna tu regresas muy frio, me haces malas bromas y de esquivas, si no es por Yuuki ¿Por qué mas es?

- "_Q-que directa, y ahora que hago, n-ni siquiera yo se el por que" _Y-yo…

- Y es que pienso, Takuma es una gran persona...- oh no era momento para ese comentario- se parece mucho a Zero…

- ¡¿QUE?!- oh eso fue un golpe a su orgullo.

- Ambos son muy apuestos, carismáticos, pero Ichijo-sempai no le llega ni a los talones a Zero…

- ¿HAAAA?- Le estaba jugando una broma?

- Zero es lindo, cariñoso, apuesto, una muy gran persona, pero ha estado triste muchos años, y cuando por fin encuentra el amor, un monstruo se lo roba.

- Et-too

- ¿Entonces?

- Y-yo… no lo se.

-Sabes… solo conozco a Takuma de esta semana, pero él se me declaro.

En ese momento, todo quedo en silencio, se pregunto si en sus cinco sentidos se lo hubiera dicho, no hay palabras para describir lo que sintió en ese momento, su odio hacia Takuma era demasiado, al igual que a los demás vampiros, pero en ese momento lo odio incluso mas que al mismísimo Kaname, el por que, no lo supo, o mas bien, su maldito orgullo no quiso aceptar que fueron celos.

- Y… ¿que le dijiste?

- Le dije, "también me gustas, pero, amo a alguien mas" dijo que ya sospechaba quien era, se lo tomo muy bien.

Se giro y se quedo dormida, Zero supuso que seguía estando muy débil, y por alguna razón se sintió bien al saber que había rechazado al rubio, pero su corazón dio un respingo al pensar en que otro le gustaba.

Pasaron horas, el se había ido a su habitación cuando ella se durmió, pero durante la noche no paro de escuchar como tosía y estornudaba, llego un momento en el que no solo era molesto si no preocupante, se levantó de su cama y fue rumbo hacia su habitación, ahí vio a Yagari poniéndole toallas húmedas en la frente.

- Sensei, ¿Cómo esta?- Su interior hablo antes que él.

- Muy mal, la fiebre empeoro.

- ¿Crees que se mejore?- Por alguna razón no dejaba de estar preocupado.

- No lo se, una vez cuando era niña, duro casi un mes delirando por la fiebre.

- ¿UN MES ENFERMA? ¿C-como es eso posible?

-No lo se, había pasado un año desde que ella se mudo conmigo, era mi primera navidad con ella, le regale unos patines de hielo, inmediatamente salió a usarlos, pero el hielo era muy delgado, cayó al agua congelada, tarde mucho tiempo en sacarla, cuando lo logre, estaba casi muerta, fue un milagro que solo le diera fiebre, pero fue una fiebre muy larga.

- …Dios…

- Por eso… le gusta la lluvia, y la nieve, pero no el frio, aunque siempre anda descubierta, en invierno se abriga muy bien, odia enfermarse desde esa vez, empeoro mucho por que no podía comer, estaba muy débil y parece que esta vez no será diferente.

- Pobre Nobuko.- Dijo acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Me pregunto por que se quedo afuera con ese frio? no va con ella, no lo entiendo.

Ante el comentario del cazador, Zero dejo de acariciar su cabello y se quedo estático, que podía hacer "_oh fue mi culpa, la deje afuera con el frio por que me puse celoso de Takuma" _no es algo que le puedas decir a la persona que quiere a la chica como a su hija.

- …Z-zero…- susurro la chica.

De nuevo centraron su atención en la chica, estaba castañeando los dientes, sus labios estaban morados y partidos, sudaba en grandes cantidades, su cara estaba de un rojo ceresa por la fiebre.

- Ts, si esto sigue así, su cuerpo no lo resistirá.

- Zero, hay una forma para que se mejore.

El amatista observó a su ex sensei, y en sus ojos entendió a que se refería.

- No, sensei es muy pronto, apenas se enfermo anoche, no puede recurrir a eso tan pronto, puede que mañana ya este bien.

- No Zero, la conozco, su cuerpo, aunque aparenta ser fuerte y decidida, es como Ichiru, aunque no tubo mellizos, nació débil, por eso siempre la protegían, no es tan débil como tu hermano, pero si se enferma, tiene mínimas posibilidades de vivir, aunque sea una simple gripe.

- P-pero… no… debe de haber otra forma…

- No lo creo.- dijo pasando su mano por los suaves cabellos de la pelinegra.

- No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Yuuki.


	7. La fiebre, el deceo de la lluvia

Abrió los ojos como pudo, aun se sentía muy débil, la gripe había avanzado mucho esa noche, tenia demasiado frio, pero estaba sudando, sabia que de la cara estaría ardiendo, paso su mirada por su habitación, junto a ella en una silla estaba dormido Touga, era normal, siempre que ella estaba mal, el la cuidaba como a su propia hija. Siguió observando, se sorprendió en demasía cuando vio a Zero dormido en el sofá frente a su cama, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro ante el pensamiento de que se preocupaba por ella.

- ¿Como estas?- pregunto Yagari despertándose y tocándole la frente.

- Otou-san… ACHU!... igual, o puede que peor.

- Nobu… estas demasiado débil…- Dijo el preocupado.

- N-no… estoy bien… no es necesario, ya pasara… como cuando era niña…

- Me temo que esta vez es mas grave Nobu.

Lo vio a los ojos, obviamente sabia de que estaba hablando, no quería, odiaba la idea, ellos eran monstruos, ser uno de ellos de verdad seria una pesadilla, un vampiro mato a su padre, un vampiro mato a su hermano, un vampiro mato a su madre, un vampiro había lastimado a Zero… ¿Zero? ¿Por qué se preocupa por el? No era momento de pensar en eso, Yagari quería convertirlá, no lo permitiría.

- NO, SENSEI… ¡DEBE DE HABER OTRA FORMA!- Grito comenzando a llorar.

Con ese grito, Zero logro despertar, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Nobuko lleno de lagrimas, Yagari ya le había dicho, dios, jamás pensó que ella tendría esa reacción, se sintió aun mas culpable, ella se tendría que transformar en lo que mas odiaba, y todo por sus estúpidos celos.

- Nob… Moto-san, debes controlarte…

- ¿Controlarme? ¿CONTROLARME? ME QUIEREN TRANSFORMAR EN UN MONSTRUO, Y QUIERES QUE ME CONTRO…

Zero agacho la cabeza ante en comentario de "monstruo"

- Go-gomene Kiryuu, no me refería a ti… yo solo…

- Lo siento.- Dijo cortándola.

- EH?- exclamaron ella y Yagari, Zero disculpándose no era algo de todos los días.

- Lo siento, si no te hubiera dejado afuera, no estarías enferma.

- ¿QUE TU QUEEE?- Grito el cazador mayor.

- S-s-sensei… E-etoo, ¿nos puede dejar solos un momento?

- Después hablare contigo mocoso.- Dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación.

- Kiryuu… no es tu culpa.

- Claro que si, te deje afuera por mi inmadurez y esos estúpidos celos…- Ni bien termino de decirlo se arrepintió, no era exactamente de esa forma como lo debería decir.

- Bueno… es normal… amabas a Yuuki.- Y peor, lo mal entendió.

- Tu lo has dicho, amaba, es tiempo pasado, y no, no es hacia ella hacia quien siento los celos.

- Ha?

- ¿Que le contestaste a Ichijo?

- ¿D-de que?

- El se te declaro, ¿que le contéstate?

- Y-y-y-o… e-e-el… ¿q-quien te dijo?

- Tu misma, ayer, estabas delirando, pero se que es verdad, anda dime, ¿que le dijiste?

- Que… no lo podía amar.

- Tenia celos de él.

- ¿QUE?- Escucho, pero no lo creyó.

- Que sentía celos de Takuma, creí que… de nuevo unos de esos monstruos me robaría algo importante.

- ¿Soy… importante para ti?- Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos brillaron ante la idea.

- Eres mi mejor amiga.

- Oh.- y ese brillo se fue.

- Por esa razón… déjate transformar.- Dijo el con autoridad.

- ¿QUE? KIRYUU, TU MEJOR QUE NADIE DEBE COMPRENDERME.

- ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!- Grito tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente.

-…- Ante el comentario, Nobuko comenzó a llorar.

Zero la abrazo contra su pecho mientras ella soltaba la gota gorda, tenia la mano en su cabello y poco a poco comenzó a sobarlo, lo que hiso que poco a poco su llanto disminuyera, hasta quedarse calmada de nuevo.

- Eres como un gato.- Dijo el riéndose.

- Me gustan los gatos- comento riendo-, pero mas los lobos.- Dijo volteando a verlo.

- Moto-chan, por favor déjate transformar.

- Kiryuu… no quiero hacerles daño, ni a Yagari-otou-san, ni a Cross-san, y mucho menos a ti, no quiero perder el control y convertirme en un nivel E.- Dijo llorando de nuevo pero mas calmo.

- No lo harás, eso corre por mi cuenta, nos aras mas daño si te perdemos, por favor Nobu-chan.

- ¿Qué? Kiryuu tu… dijiste mi nombre, ME LLAMASTE POR MI NOMBRE.- Dijo emocionada.

- Yo no hice nada.- Se volteo ocultando su sonrojo.

- Me dejare transformar, pero solo con una condición…- exclamo irguiéndose orgullosa.

- ¿Cuál?- Pregunto volteando a verla de nuevo.

- Que si me vuelvo un Nivel E, seas tu quien me mate.- Contesto viéndolo a los ojos.

Iba a contestar que no, pero los orbes azules le decían que si el se negaba, ella se negaría a transformarse, no permitiría que Yagari o Cross sufrieran por la partida de ella, y tampoco permitiría que ella sufriera, ni mucho menos que se convirtiera en un nivel E, así el tuviera que dar su vida para que a ella no la dominara el lado vampírico, lo haría, por ella.

- Muy bien, ¿pero si vas a dejar que te transformen?

- Solo si no hay alternativa.- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Zero sonrió, la habían salvado.

Un destello de luz ilumino la habitación, y después un enorme trueno se escucho en el vacio, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear la ventana, generalmente la gente se asusta con los rayos y truenos, o simplemente se deprimen con la lluvia, el amatista se preocupo, pensó que Nobuko se iba a poner por.

"_Es como si no quisieran que se transformara"- _Pensó

Pero para su sorpresa, la peli-negra sonrió ampliamente, y aun frente a su debilidad y los regaños de Zero, ella se levanto de la cama y se poso frente a la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer, poso su mano en el vidrio, como si su corazón anhelara algo de afuera.

- Te gusta la lluvia?

- Me encanta, no se por que, el sonido del agua me tranquiliza.

- Como un gato.- Volvió a reír Zero.

- Deja de decir eso, me considero mas un lobo.- Alzó si cabeza orgullosa.

- Creí que el lobo era yo.- Continuo riendo.

- Puede haber dos lobos.- Comento ella sonrojándose.

Continuo viendo la lluvia, Zero le había puesto una frazada sobre sus hombros para que no le llegara mucho en frio, y cuando le flaquearon las piernas, el se puso detrás de ella y la sostuvo, para que ella siguiera viendo su espectáculo silencioso de agua.

- Neh Zero, ¿Cuándo me transformaran?

- Lo mas pronto posible, cuando tu lo desees claro.

- Puede ser mañana.

- Seguro.

- Bien, hay algo que quiero hacer antes.

Se retiro de donde estaba él dejando atrás la frazada y abriendo la puerta.

- Disculpa, señorita loly, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Mi ultima noche como humana… quiero sentir la lluvia tal cual…

Y con estas palabras, salió corriendo de la habitación, Zero tardo alrededor de tres segundos en salir del shock y correr tras ella, cuando la encontró, estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, observando detenidamente la lluvia y los truenos, el peli-plateado la observó detenidamente, era la primera vez que la veía tan cubierta, llevaba una pijama negra con cuello, puños y tobillos morados, con un moño en la cintura, como si fuese un kimono.

- Zero, necesito que me dejes hacer esto…- le hablo como si tuviese ojos en la espala y viera sus intenciones de detenerla.

Salió al agua con lentitud, como con miedo de lo que le fuese a pasar si se mojaba, primero, saco la mano, y ante las primeras gotas que cayeron en esta, sonrió ampliamente, como quien descubre algo que busco durante mucho tiempo, inmediatamente después salió a la lluvia, corriendo y saltando como niña pequeña, pisaba los charcos y daba vueltas con lo brazos extendidos y su rostro elevado al cielo, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

- GRACIAS ZERO… POR PERMITIRME HACER ESTO.- Le grito desde el patio.

El aludido mostro una sonrisa de lado, lo había llamado por su nombre, nada podría arruinar este momento… excepto claro, la propia debilidad de Nobuko.

En una de las tantas vueltas que estaba dando de emoción, todo se puso borroso y de pronto negro, callo al piso con gran velocidad, Zero solo atino a correr hacia donde estaba ella, se saco el saco, la abrazo y se lo paso por los hombros para que se calentara.

- NOBUKO… ¡NOBUKO!... – Le llamaba.

- ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO?- Gritaron tras el, y para su mala suerte no eran no Yagari ni Cross.

Ichijo Takuma.

- No es de tu incumbencia Ichijo, vete.- Dijo corriendo en dirección a la casa para abrigar a Nobuko.

- ¡YAGARI! ¡CROSS!- Grito apenas paso la puerta, que casi le da en las narices a Takuma por que Zero no se dio cuenta de que venia tras él, o tal vez si y por eso la cerro.

- Mocoso, que paso.- Touga fue el primero en salir.

- Kiryuu-kun que paso.- Dijo Cross saliendo de la cocina.

- Logre convencer a Nobuko sensei, pero… dijo que quería sentir la lluvia al menos una vez como humana, trate de detenerla pero… estaba bien y de pronto se desmayo.

- Ya veo, Cross, toallas calientes.- Dijo el cazador tomando a la chica en brazos y llevándola a la sala.

- Ultima noche… convencerla… ¿de que hablas Kiryuu?- Pregunto el rubio ante tanto ajetreo.

Todos estaban en el corredor mientras Zero trataba de regular la temperatura de Nobuko.

- Oh, Ichijo-kun… nosotros…- Iba a decirle, pero primero busco la aprobación del cazador con la mirada.

Touga le había comentado a Kaien lo de la enfermedad de la joven, y la única solución para salvarla de la fiebre, el peli-plata obviamente se negó a comentarle algo al joven de ojos verdes, pero Yagari no vio mejor oportunidad de esta, ¿que otra opción tenían? ¿decirle a Kaname? Takuma mantendría el secreto de quien la transformo, le daría de su sangre sin vacilar y no obligaría a Nobuko a ser su sirviente o "peón" como los Kuran los llamaban, y por mas que Zero le dijo y le pidió, Cross obedeció al cazador mas viejo.

- Nobuko esta muy enferma, su cuerpo es muy débil a pesar de ser cazadora, y con la fiebre que le ha dado… no resistirá… y es una bendición que estés aquí, queríamos pedir que si podías… eh.

- Quieren que convierta a Nobuko, ¿o me equivoco?

- Hi-hie, no te equivocas… ¿podrías hacernos ese favor Ichijo-kun?

- ¿Ella así lo desea?

- Claro que acepto, pero aunque no lo hubiese echo… ¿estas dispuesto a verla morir?

- No.

- ¡YAGARI!- Grito Zero desde la sala.

Rápidamente los tres acudieron a su llamado, el oji lila estaba hincado junto al sillón, Nobuko tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro, se tomaba del estomago, estaba temblando y sudando, su cuerpo había llegado al limite, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, provocadas posiblemente por un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- SENSEI, NO RESISTIRA MAS…- Dijo Zero desesperado.

- Ichijo-kun, por favor…- Volvió a pedir Cross.

- Lo hare.- Sentencio el rubio.- Pero lo hago por ella… no por ti…- Susurro cuando llego junto a Zero.

El pobre peli plata tubo que cerrar los ojos, no podía ver como su cuello era profanado por grandes colmillos de vampiro, y peor… no eran los de él.

Oops, xP como que este capitulo quedo muy dramático Neh? Es que en mi vida ha habido mucho drama últimamente y creo que así me desempeño en mis fics n_n' ok, lo bueno que ya publique, bien, solo eso… REVIEWS

Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu: MOOO en verdad te gusto? KIAAAAA yo adoro tus fics n_n… ¬¬" mocosa loca xP ne ya enserio, que bueno, ya he leído la actualización de Ookami to Neko, los adoro, son mis animales favoritos n_n actualiza pronto plis, y ojala te haya gustado esta capitulo.

Yui-kamui-shion: solo no te vallas a hacer adicta xD, he aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que e haya gustado, y tu también sigue igual con I Remember n_n NOS VEMOS.


	8. Pensamientos de una vampiro

**Nobuko POV**

Mi garganta, no soporto este ardor… ¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo que me llego un horrible dolor de cabeza que me noqueo por completo, después, una leve, muy leve punzada en el cuello, todo se callo, y ahora, esta horrible sensación en mi garganta, ¿Qué demonios paso?

**Normal POV**

Vio como ella comenzó a moverse en la cama, se paro de golpe del sillón y fue hacia ella, cuando llego ella abrió los ojos para verlo, pero en lugar de ver ese bello azul hielo que veía siempre… lo recibieron dos orbes carmesí.

- Déjame adivinar… Te arde la garganta.- Le dijo ante lo obvio.

Ella solo asintió.

Para sorpresa de Nobuko e incluso de el mismo, aflojo aun mas su corbata y abrió mas el cuello de su camisa para dejarle paso libre a su cuello, la pelinegra lo primero que hiso fue hacerse hacia atrás, pero el le tomo de la nuca y la acercó a su cuello.

- No te resistas, te lo debo de todos modos.

Sin poder aguantar un solo minuto mas, paso su lengua por el blanco cuello de el y delicada y rápidamente, hundió sus colmillos en el y de a poco comenzó a beber la sangre de Zero.

- _"Su sangre tiene un sabor tan dulce… como Zero mismo"._

Una vez que se alejo, lo vio a los ojos de nuevo, esta vez, con sus bellos glaciares azules.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Le pregunto mientras ponía una mano en su cuello.

- Si… lo siento.- Contesto agachando la cabeza.

- No te disculpes, hagamos un trato… cuando me da sed, tu quieres darme de tu sangre ¿no?

- Claro.- Dijo sin dudar levantando su cabeza.

- Lo harás, solo si cuando a ti te de sed bebes de la mía. ¿Echo?- Ella lo miro con desconfianza.- Si dices que no, no beberé tu sangre… ¿Qué dices?

-… Bien, trato echo.- Musito ella vencida.- Pero primero dime… ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno… después de que te desmallaste, te cargué de regreso, pero Takuma nos vio, "_No se por que, pero creo que la espía" _y vino con nosotros, al verte demando saber que te ocurría, Cross le explico todo, en ese momento tuviste una crisis, estuviste apunto de morir y él…

- Me convirtió… ¿Qué mas si no?- Completo.

- Si, y dijo que cuando despertaras le llamáramos para que probases de su sangre.

- ¿QUE? NO QUIERO HACER ESO.- Replico.

- Tienes que hacerlo, digo, si no te quieres convertir en un Nivel E.

- De-demo… yo… No quiero beber sangre…_ que no sea de… de Kiryuu.-_ Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro muy bajo, a Zero le costo mucho decodificarlo per cuando lo hiso solo se sonrojo con ella.

- Solo será una vez, Nobuko, solo una y no tendrás que hacerlo mas.

- Agh, si digo que no, seguirás fregándome ¿verdad?- Pregunto molesta.

- Por no decir Changándote… Si.- Le divertía hacerla enojar.

- Bien, pero solo una vez y nunca mas beberá la sangre de nadie que no seas tu.

- Echo, ahora… ¿puedes caminar?

- Ni idea.

Nobuko se enderezó en la cama, mientras apartaba las mantas y posaba sus pies en el piso, imágenes de sus últimos momentos como humana llegaron a su mente, nunca había sentido de esa manera la lluvia, era algo mágico, cuando coloco todo su peso en las piernas para levantarse, perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio por un mareo, pero sin siquiera bajar un milímetro por que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron protectoramente.

- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

- Si, solo me falta un poco el equilibrio.

- Ven, te llevo.

Para encanto de Nobuko y envidia de cualquier mujer de la escuela, Zero poso una mano detrás de su espalda y paso una por detrás de sus rodillas para después levantarla y llevarla cargando por las escaleras hasta la sala.

La cazadora estaba con las mejillas al rojo vivo, si bien era cierto que el peli plateado no era el Romeo que había soñado, había algo en el, su madre siempre le hablo de los grandes Kiryuu, y de cómo solo esa familia había logrado tener a unos gemelos sin complicaciones, excepto claro, la debilidad de uno de ellos, siempre había admirado al que su madre decía el hijo mayor, que a pesar de ser tan joven, había terminado excelentemente su entrenamiento, después, el mismísimo Yagari le dijo que fue el mejor de sus alumnos y que cuando le llegara el momento seria un gran cazador, no había otra cosa que ella deseara en el mundo que poder ser tan buena cazadora como lo era él, y el día que llego a la academia se sintió desfallecer, cuando su Otou-san le mando la carta donde decía que su presencia era necesaria en ese lugar, jamás pensó verle ahí, de no ser por que Cross le había dicho momentos antes de que el entrara, quien seria su compañero, ella se habría desmallado al verlo, y es que no solo le admiraba como cazador, bueno, antes si, pero cuando lo vio atravesar la puerta de madera de la dirección de Cross, vio a un perfecto modelo de revista americana, alto, pálido, cabello alvino, detrás de esa camisa blanca y jeans negros se notaba un perfecto cuerpo, delgado, pero no huesudo, musculoso pero no exagerado, si no, en medidas perfectas, y sus ojos, Oh esos perfectos orbes amatistas llenos de tristeza y de dolor, deseando un corazón que les diese calor y amor.

Todo eso junto formaba al hombre perfecto, y ella sabia que si su corazón palpitaba cuando estaba cerca de el no era por admiración, era por esa misma razón por la que había rechazado al también perfecto Takuma.

Se había enamorado de Kiryuu Zero.

Y lo peor es que no era correspondida.

De ante mano sabia que Zero amaba a alguien, obviamente no paso desapercibida para la asociación la aparición de una nueva integrante de la familia Kuran, a quien después tubo la desgracia de conocer, según escucho, había logrado robar el corazón de hielo del mejor cazador de todos, una vez que llego a la academia quedo claro que nadie mas que Zero tenia ese papel, pero el tiempo que lo vio antes del inicio de las clases parecía que lo había superado, pero el día que ellos llegaron descarto esa idea.

Pero, ¿como decirle a tu corazón que deje de lado los sentimientos hacia una persona cuando ella es tan tierna y tan atenta contigo?

Zero no era un total caballero, pero tenia esos ataques de detallismo con ella, como ahora, fácil pudo solo darle apoyó para bajar, pero en lugar de eso se ofreció a llevarla cargando, escuchaba su respiración entre cortada, no hacia esfuerzo, ella fácil pesaba solo unos cincuenta kilos, muy bajo peso para alguien de su edad, además, el era vampiro, eso implicaba mayor fuerza, entonces, ¿por que no respiraba bien?

Las típicas preguntas rondabas su mente, pero ambos se quedaron estáticos cuando al cruzar en umbral de la sala, ahí estaban Yagari y Cross acompañados de Ichijo, pero a quien no esperaban ver ahí era a aquella morena de ojos marrones.

- Hola Zero, Nobuko.- Saludo la Kuran. Yuuki.

* * *

Hehe, desde el año pasado que no actualizaba, (ok no pues -_-") pero bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, creo que es algo corto, pero explica un poco los sentimientos tan apresurados de Nobuko por el peli plateado, tal vez después haga uno de el, bueno ,ustedes me dicen.

Ahora a los review… a veces siento que ellas dos son las únicas que me leen TT_TT, pero a la vez me anima ya que les gusta mi historia siendo ellas grandes escritoras n_n

Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu: Querida he aquí mi actualización, espero pronto ver también una tuya por que One Piece no merece todo el crédito xD V.K. también es una buena serie, espero pronto te vuelva la inspiración ya que quiero ver que ocurre con Raven y con Zero n_n y el tipo que apareció, también ocupo saber quien era, en fin, nos vemos.

Yui-kamui-shion: Enserio que me alabas demasiado, no soy tan buena como dices harás que se me suban los humos, pero igualmente gracias, tu historia también va por muy buen camino, igual que la anterior, ya quiero ver como sigue, espero noticias pronto, bay.

Enserio chicas, las admiro demasiado, he llegado a considerarlas hermanas, hehehe como mis onee-samas xD soy loca no? y es que ambas han hecho un gran trabajo en sus historias, una con gran acción y aventura y la otra con magia y misterio, las admiro demasiado, bien, espero poder publicar de nuevo pronto.

BAY.


	9. El despertar de la vampiro

- Yuuki…- Dijo Zero poniendo a Nobuko delicadamente en el piso.

- Que bueno que alcancé a verte aun así, digo… antes de que cambies.- Dijo acariciando un mechón de cabello.

- Yuuki-chan, no…- Susurro Cross.

- ¿Ha? No le han dicho, diiiios, ¿no pensaron que cuando fuera al baño empezarían las preguntas?

- ¿A que te refieres Kuran?- Hablo la prefecta por primera vez.

- Moo, Nobuko-chan , te he dicho que me llames Yuuki.

- Pero…

- Yuu-ki.- Dijo poniendo un dedo frente a su boca.

- Pff… ¿De que hablas _Yuuki?_

- Eso no me concierne a mi.- Se giro a ver a los presentes en la sala.- Sino a tu querida familia.- Rápidamente se giro a verla muy emocionada.- Nee, si Yagari es como tu padre, y Cross como mi padre, y ellos son como hermanos, nosotras no somos como… ¿primas?

- No lo creo.- Dijo asqueada con la idea.

- Piénsalo- De pronto su mirada se volvió seria pero sin dejar de sonreír-, si tu padre es hermano de mi padre, tu debes de ser mi prima…- y esa mirada se fue- Yaaa, seria lindo, matta ne, prima, Otou-san, sensei, Zero.

Yuuki salió de la habitación animada, como si todo esto se tratara de un simple y psicópata juego para ella.

Zero simplemente vio preocupado a los demás integrantes de la sala, claro, el ya sabia la verdad, o al menos una parte de ella, esperaba que permaneciera escondida para Nobuko al menos mas tiempo, recién se había despertado hace cinco minutos, obviamente sabia que al ir al baño iniciarían las preguntas, digo, no pasaría por alto el cambio de su cabello cuando mordiera a Takuma, pero tenia que hablar Yuuki, ¿es que no lo dejaría vivir en paz con Nobuko?

Tiempo.

¿Por qué tendría que vivir con Nobuko?

Cuando llego sintió algo en su pecho, claro, pero eso era por que era linda, lo admitía, ni la mismísima Yuuki le llegaba a la belleza, su pequeña estatura la hacia ver mona, la forma en la que se vestía era algo rara pero la hacia verse única, su cuerpo no era para nada voluminoso, pero tampoco era plano, eran las medidas perfectas en una mujer, o eso pensaba el, oh pero sus ojos, nada y digo nada, ni siquiera la aurora boreal era tan hermoso comparado con ese par de lagunas de color azul hielo, se veían tan fríos, pero eran muy cálidos, casi tanto como su propio corazón, un corazón lo suficientemente grande y bueno para ser amiga de alguien como el.

- Moto-chan, creo que tu y Takuma tienen algo pendiente.- Hablo Cross.

- ¿EH? ¿Q-Q-QUE? ¿A-A-AHORA?- Tartamudeo toda nerviosa y roja.

- Pueden hacerlo afuera, sirve que hablamos de algo con Zero.- Comento Yagari.

- Vamos, Nobuko.

Ichijo la tomo delicadamente de la mano para guiarla al patio, una vez fuera del arcase auditivo del trió de cazadores, Zero se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con los dos adultos, definitivamente tenían que hallar una buena forma de decirle a Nobuko la verdad sin asustarla.

- Creo que estamos haciendo una tormenta en un baso de agua.- Dijo Cross con su inquebrantable buen humor.

- Explícate Kaien.- Espeto Yagari.

- Cuando Takuma la muerda ella despertara realmente, pero no sabe el por que, cambiara físicamente, podemos decirle que es consecuencia de transformar a un cazador.

- ¿Estas hablando enserió?- Obviamente Zero estaba molesto.- ¡No es un resfriado de lo que se curo! Maldita sea, ¡Nobuko sabe de mi, sabe mi historia, jamás lo creería! ¡¿Qué le podemos decir?! "Es un efecto secundario de la transformación" ¡NI QUE FUERA MEDICIA PARA LA GRIPE!

Kaien podía decir sus estupideces sobre cualquier otra persona y el amatista se lo pasaría, pero era de Nobuko de quien estaban hablando, a una persona tan importante para el como lo era ella no podía tomarse tan a la ligera.

Tiempo, tiempo.

Cero y van dos veces en una hora que el cazador piensa en su compañera de esta forma, ¿por que? Estaba claro que ella era una buena amiga para el, no solo compañera, ella misma se lo había dicho, que incluso eran mas, ¿pero hasta que punto se lo estaba tomando literalmente?

El albino ya no quería arriesgarse a tratar con mas personas, estimaba mucho a Nobuko, y una tercera traición ya no la soportaría su ya de por si remendado corazón, ¿tercera? Si, la primera se la hiso su propio hermano al aliarse con ese demonio del clan Hiou, la segunda, de Yuuki al irse con su propio hermano, si Nobuko llegaba a traicionarlo, ya no lo soportaría, la admiraba como cazadora, como compañera la respetaba, pero como amiga… ¿la quería? Si, que otra respuesta había, era la única persona además de Cross que sabia perfectamente su vida.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, a Yuuki jamás le conté bien lo de Shizuka"-_Reflexiono el peli plata.

- Se que es una estupidez, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? ¿decirle la verdad?- Dijo Cross serio como pocas veces.

- ¿Acaso quieres decirle quien realmente es?- Pregunto Touga molesto.

- Sensei… usted-usted lo…

- ¿Sabia? No, hace dos años que ella se fue a vivir sola, hace poco menos de un año, estaba leyendo un caso sin cerrar sobe Rido.

- Esto fue lo que encontró.- Término el rubio poniendo un sobre en la mesa.

Zero tomo el sobre y lo miro con sospecha, tenia miedo de ver lo que había dentro, pero si era por Nobuko, lo haría, lo abrió y temblando saco lo que dentro había, eran archivos, viejos, con fotos adjuntas, eran informes, como los que el enviaba después de cada misión, pero estos tenían una letra muy definida, obviamente eran de una mujer, pero ¿de quien? Eso no era lo importante ahora.

Siguió leyendo y pasando las hojas, las fotografías eran viejas, como de hace dieciocho años mas o menos, en ellas se veía a Kuran Rido con cientos de mujeres, todas sonreían y mostraban orgullosas sus colmillos, pero había una foto algo extraña, eran Rido y una mujer de algunos treinta años caminando por las calles del pueblo, el tenia esa mirada macabra que tenia siempre, pero ella, tenia una sincera mirada de enamoramiento, el joven dirigió su mirada a la sonrisa de la chica que no solo se veía sincera, si no que no tenia colmillos.

- ¿Una humana?- Pregunto, mas para él, los otros dos solo asintieron.

Zero examino a la chica mas detenidamente, era hermosa, no era muy bajita, pero si era mucho mas baja que el vampiro, su piel era muy pálida, como si nunca le hubiera pegado una gota de sol, su cabello era negro, con un lacio hermoso muy largo, sus labios eran de un carmin muy vivo, al final, vio sus ojos, eran de un azul muy claro, casi blanco, definitivamente era una mujer muy hermosa, el vampiro debió haber usado todos sus artilugios para que se enamorara de él.

Se dispuso a leer lo que decía sobre esa foto, en una pasada rápida alcanzó a leer las palabras Vampiro, Humana y Esposa, ya para leerlo bien y saber exactamente de que se trataba esa foto escucharon un ruido cerca del lago, mas claro, el grito de Nobuko.

- Maldición, debió verse en el lago.

Solo termino de decir esto, Yagari salió corriendo con los otros dos detrás de él, en la habitación vacía, se ve como lentamente cae al piso un papel viejo, cuando llega al piso, de la letra femenina solo se alcanza a ver resaltada la palabra: **Bebe.**

Cuando llegaron al lago, Nobuko solo forcejeaba con Takuma quien la sostenía de las muñecas.

- ¡TAKUMA DEJALA!- Grito Zero.

En cuanto vio que los demás habían llegado, la soltó y la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos se aferro a Zero.

- Ichijo-kun ¿que paso?- Pregunto Cross.

- Zero… Zero soy un monstruo…- Decía la joven llorando.

- Se vio en el reflejo del agua, lo lamento trate de evitarlo pero…

- ¡PERO NO LO HICISTE BIEN!- Reclamo el oji lila.- ¡Siempre clamas querer cuidarla y solo la perjudicas!

- Takuma, gracias, pero por ahora, por favor retírate, cualquier cosa te llamaremos.- Dijo Cross y el oji verde solo obedeció.

- Zero… perdóname…- Zero dejo de ver a Takuma para verla a ella, no entendía a lo que se refería.- Perdóname, soy un monstruo que odias… siempre lo fui…-decía sin dejar de llorar.

En ese momento Zero la aparto un poco de el para verla mejor, cuando lo logro, se quedo estático, su piel, su cabello, su cuerpo, todo igual, pero... sus labios eran diferentes, habian cambiado el lebe rosado por un rojo carmin mas vivo que la sangre, era el unico cambio... no, sus ojos, si de por si antes ya eran claros, ahora llegaban casi al blanco, era como si no fuera ella, tenia una mirada diferente, mas fría, como si fuera otra mujer...

A su cabeza llegaron muchos recuerdos.

"_Si tu padre es hermano de mi padre, tu debes ser mi prima"_- Pensó.- "_Kuran Rido…Vampiro… Humana… Esposa…"_

_-_ Ma-masaka…

Lentamente camino hacia atrás, paso a paso, alejándose de ella, no podía ser que la historia se repitiera de nuevo, y en la misma familia.

- Kiryuu-kun…- Le hablo Kaien.

- Mocoso reacciona…- Dijo Yagari.

Le habían traicionado de nuevo, la última persona en la que confió y le volvieron a traicionar.

- Zero… por favor perdóname… yo no quería… ¡no lo sabia!- Lloro la cazadora.

En ese momento reacciono, era verdad, ella no tenia la culpa de nada, toda su vida creció creyéndose humana, como Yuuki, pero ella no estaba enamorada de uno de esos horribles monstruos, los odiaba, como él, esto debía estar siendo muy duro para ella y aun así se estaba disculpando con el, siendo que no tenia la culpa de nada.

Dejo de moverse, e inmediatamente después fue hacia adelante, cuando la tubo frente a él, simplemente la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y la dejo desahogarse en su pecho, él comenzó a sobarle el cuello, como cuando estaba lloviendo.

- Gomen nasai Zero…- seguía llorando.

- Baka, no llores, no es tu culpa.- Dijo apretándola mas contra su pecho.

Touga y Cross solo se miraron el uno al otro y decidieron dejarlos solos, obviamente ambos estaban sufriendo y necesitaban hablarlo, a solas.

- Nobuko… entonces-entonces tu…

- Si, parece que…- Suspiro y se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos.- …Soy hija de Kuran Rido.

* * *

Muuuuuuuuuy biiiiien (?) eso fue raro, pero bueno, en compensación por mi gran tardanza, les dejo un capitulo largo, o a mi parecer así es, en fin, algunas se dieron a la tarea de averiguar el por que de mi retraso, y algas otras han esperado pacientemente, para aquellas que no lo saben se los diré, mis padres se divorciaron, hoy mi padre recogió sus cosas y definitivamente se fue, no sin antes decirme que le llamara y que me quiere mucho, mi abuela esta muy enferma y cada vez esta peor, por lo que requiere cuidado constante, un amigo mío y mejor amigo de mi novio nos apuñalo por la espalda a ambos y cientos de cosas mas con el estilo, pero bueno, anoche me dormí pensando en como se vería Nobuko con un cambio de look, y cuando comencé a escribirlo, como si mis dedos tuvieran mente propia, la frase que dijo Yuuki sobre las primas se escribió sola y se me vino a la mente una trama genial (para ser sincera publique la historia y no tenia ni idea de lo que trataría ¬¬') y aquí esta n_n" hehe soy rara xP cambie com veces el cambio de la pelinegra hasta llegar a esto, no se ustedes pero a mi me gusto.

**Vileta Jensen: **Gracias por preocuparte, pero bueno, aquí esta ya el capitulo, espero que te guste.

**Kimi love: **es que es la verdad hehe, que bueno que te guste, a ver que tal con este giro de 180°

**Lirilara1993: **Hahaha cuando lei lo de las ñañaras me estaba muriendo de risa, nunca había escuchado (bueno, leído xD) esa frase, hehehe también me gusta el yaoi, pero por alguna razón todas, (bueno, l a mayoría) odian a esta pareja, es que Zero es perfecto y Kaname es tan "$#%$"&

**Kaoru Rozenmaiden Tsukino: **He aquí la continuación para que ya no esperes.

Bien, me he habentado en tres días la serie de **Trinity Blood**, me encanto, las que no la han visto, deberían de verla, Abel tiene un gran parecido con Kaien, y Wendy se parece a Rima n_n" las que la han visto deben de entenderme Hahaha, pronto verán una historia mia por haya, (tal vez) en fin, pronto la conti.

Matta ne n_n Nobu-chan


	10. Reflexiones de un Cazador

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, su brazo izquierdo en la posa manos, su cabeza en su mano y sus dedos enredados en el interior de su cabello, jalando los pequeños mechones que conformaban su flequillo en un intento por calmarse y digerir la información que había llegado a sus oídos como un balde de agua fría.

Zero por su lado, caminaba de un lado a otro rodeando la mesa de centro, claramente estresado, había algo que aun no le cuadraba.

- ¿Como te enteraste que exactamente Rido era tu padre? podría haber sido algún otro vampiro.

- Takuma me lo dijo.

- Ese imbécil…- Susurro Zero entre dientes.

Nobuko contuvo una carcajada.- No fue exactamente su intención.

**Flash Back**

Lentamente se alejo del cuello del rubio, pasando su mano por su boca limpiando la sangre rebelde que se había reusado a entrar al interior de su boca.

El solo abrió un poco mas sus ojos como en sorpresa al verla, pero inmediatamente se controlo y volvió a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto ella al notar su reacción.

- N-Nandemonai, etto… es solo que tu aura es muy diferente.

- Ahora es la de un vampiro…- Dijo ella desanimada.

- No, haber… es tranquila, no da miedo, todo lo contrario, para ser… eso, tienes un aura muy diferente.- Comento tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Si? Eso es bueno, digo, no quería darle desconfianza a Zero…

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- Dijo el molesto.

- Bueno, el ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo…- Comenzó acercándose al lago, cosa que puso nervioso al rubio.- Tubo la confianza de decirme su vida, me conto cosas que nadie mas sabe de el, debe ser que confía mucho en mi.

Para este punto, Nobuko estaba sentada en lago, se había quitado sus zapatos y medias y pataleaba en el agua mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la luna, pero Ichijo estaba sudando frio y comiéndose las uñas por que no mirara abajo.

- Nob-nobuko… ¿q-que tal s-si mejor entramos? "_No mires abajo, por favor no mires abajo"_

- No, tengo mucho calor, además, es lindo estar aquí, solo los dos.- Dijo volteando a verlo y sonriéndole.

- Ah… s-si, hahahaha.- Rio nerviosamente.

Ella solo le vio extrañada por su comportamiento, pero siguió con lo de ella.

Para Takuma, todo fue en cámara lenta.

Ella sintió que algo paso por sus pies descalzos, cuando ella giro a ver que es lo que había sido, Takuma trato de tomarla para que no viera su reflejo pero fue muy tarde, con el reflejo de la luna ella logro distinguir un gran carmín en sus labios, pensó que había sido por la sangre que había bebido, paso la manga de su suéter pero no se quito, cuando se acerco al agua para querer enjuagársela, observo sus ojos, eran un azul hielo, casi blanco, abrió mas los ojos, se observo mas detenidamente, paso la mano por su cara como si no creyera que esa hermosa criatura de definidas facciones era ella misma, cuando logro comprenderlo se levanto de un salto muy asustada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¿Por qué?- Dijo girando a ver al vampiro.

- ¿Por qué… que?- Contesto sonriendo nervioso. "_Demonios… Kiryuu me va a matar" _Pensó asustado.

- Zero no cambio cuando lo mordieron ¿Por qué yo si?- Dijo alterada.

- Bueno, es normal que un vampiro vuela a su apariencia cuando despierta… "_¡MIERDA!"_

_-_ ¿Vampiro? ¿S-soy hija de un vampiro?- Pregunto entrando en pánico.

- Bueno, tampoco es para que te pongas así, Rido salía con muchas mujeres… "_¡DOBLE MIERDA!"_

- ¿Rido? ¿Kuran Rido? ¿El Kuran Rido hermano de Kuran Haruka y Yuri? ¿El Kuran Rido que acecinó a los padres de Yuuki y Kaname? ¡¿El Kuran Rido al que tu obedeciste traicionando a la clase nocturna?! ¿EL KURAN RIDO QUE DESTRUYO LA ACADEMIA HACE UN AÑO? ¡¿EL KURAN RIDO QUE CASI MATA A ZERO?! ¡¿ESE KURAN RIDO ES MI PADRE?!- Con cada pregunta su voz se había aumentado.

- Ah… ¿Si?- Pareció mas pregunta que afirmación lo que salió de sus labios mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

- ¡NOOOO!- Fue el grito que hiso eco en toda la academia.- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡MIENTES!- Comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho como si el de la culpa de todo fuera el.

Takuma solo la tomo de las muñecas y la alejo un poco de el, cuando lo logro, observo que ella estaba llorando.

- Nobuko, tienes que calmarte…- trato de abrasarla pero ella se resistió.

- No, no puedo, SOY UN VAMPIRO ¡ZERO ME ODIARA!- Grito aun llorando.

- ¡DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR EL!

Volvió a tomarla de las manos tratando de calmarla, cuando escucharon unos pasos corriendo cerca de ellos.

- ¡TAKUMA DEJALA!- Escucharon detrás.

**Flash Back End**

- Y eso es todo…- Dijo ella en un suspiro.

Volteo a ver a Zero y le escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver su rostro, tenia cientos de venas brotadas en la frente, estaba con los ojos cerrados y apretando los puños, claramente estaba muy molesto.

- Z-zero…- Trato de hablarle.

- Ese imbécil me las pagara…- Dijo levantando el puño en el aire junto a su rostro.

**En otro lugar… mas claro, en la sala del dormitorio de la luna.**

A Takuma se le puso la cara azul y su cuerpo tembló como gelatina por un momento.

- Takuma, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Kain.

- I-Iie… siento un escalofrió en la espalda, como si fueran a matarme.- Dijo tieso y aun azul.

**De vuelta en la sala del director.**

- No fue su culpa Zero, pero… aun me siento mal, siento como si te hubiera engañado todo este tiempo.- Dijo mirando abajo.

En ese momento Zero abandonó su pose de amenaza para mirar fijamente a su nueva compañera de vida, cierto era que ella llevaba muy poco tiempo con el, pero vivió con Yuuki mas tiempo y jamás se había libera como lo hiso con ella, Yuuki siempre tubo las mejores comodidades con Cross, jamás supo lo que _había sido de sus padres_ por lo que no tubo que vivir con el peso de saber que un vampiro había matado a sus padres, en cambio la pelinegra lo entendía a la perfección, era como un alma que busca asilo después de ver como asesinan a sus padres, Nobuko odiaba tanto a los vampiros como él, por lo que era la única que entendía su dolor, era normal que se sintiera culpable pues parecería que lo había engañado al no decirle que era una vampira, la historia fue exactamente como la de Yuuki, exceptuando que la pequeña Nobuko no lo traiciono por iniciativa propia pues no hiso ademan de querer quedarse con Takuma, en cambio Yuuki se antepuso para que no matara a Kaname y después se fue con él, a sabiendas de que era su hermano, Nobuko era inocente de todo cargo de conciencia y aun así se seguía disculpando con el cuando en su mente deberían de haber mas de mil preguntas sobre como fue que paso todo esto, y simplemente estaba sentada, con la cabeza gacha.

Zero miro sus manos, estaban apretando mucho su falda, se estaba conteniendo, pues sus hombros se estaban convulsionando en clara muestra de que quería evitar llorar.

- Yo… te juro que no sabi-

En ese momento se quedo callada por que solo sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban los hombros y la pegaban a su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta cuando, pero Zero se había posado junto a ella y ahora la estaba abrazando cálidamente, tenia su cabeza recargada en su pecho, el peli plateado había posado su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza y le pasaba la mano por su espalda al mismo tiempo que alisaba el gran cabello ébano que por ahí pasaba.

- Ya te dije que no es tu culpa para que te estés disculpando.- Le reprendió.

Se quedaron de esa manera por un rato, cada uno tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro, como un rayo paso por la mente de Zero el informe sobre Rido y que en el podrían estar las pistas sobre quien era la madre de Nobuko pues nunca termino de leerlo bien, discretamente volteo a la cocina donde supuestamente habían quedado los papeles cuando corrieron con ella, pero no estaban ahí, se sorprendió pero no le tomo mucha importancia pues pensó que Cross o Yagari los habían tomado, decidió dejarlo para después.

- Arigato ne, Kiryuu… por apoyarme en estos momentos.- Escucho de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron de esa manera, cuando quiso moverse para irse a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, se que un rato mas viéndola, sus definidas facciones de por si hermosas, mas que con la belleza que proporciona ser un vampiro, dormida se veían mucho mas hermosas, su rostro diariamente se veía opacado por una mueca de seriedad o enfado, para el todo el tiempo estaba hermosa, pero ahora no había momento que se le comparara, sus delgadas cejas ébano no estaban fruncidas ni alzadas, sino relajadas y normales, sus gruesos labios ahora carmín estaban entre abiertos, algunos mechones rebeldes estaban en su nariz, haciendo que de vez en cuando la arrugara, sin duda era una imagen que Takuma o cualquier otra persona pagarían su vida por ver, y él estaba ahí, disfrutándolo gratis, no tuvo las agallas para despertarla, por lo que por segunda vez en ese día la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

Cuando la dejo en su cama no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola un rato mas, su piel seguía siendo cálida al tacto, ya había recuperado su color normal, ese tono de piel que la hacían parecer de porcelana, pero contrastaba bellamente con el rojo de sus labios y el ébano de su cabello, en la pose en la que estaba dormida, cualquiera la querría para el papel de Blanca Nieves, pues ella coincidía perfectamente con la descripción de la princesa de los cuentos de hadas, o eso pensó Zero.

Se dio la vuelta decidido a esta vez si irse a su cuarto, cuando un repentino jalón de su saco le detuvo, al momento que se giro a ver que pasaba se sorprendió al ver a Nobuko con cara de niña asustada, sus ojos demostraban una desesperación de alguien que esta a punto de llorar, y su mano sostenía su saco como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- Quédate…- Le susurro.

- ¿Qué?- Le había escuchado pero no lo creyó.

- Quédate… aquí… conmigo…- Repitió.

- ¿Por qué?- Quería inventar motivos, no para ella, para el, pues de echo, ya se había sentado en la cama con ella.

- T-tengo pesadillas y no quiero estar sola… onegai…- Su rostro estaba como de costumbre, pero su voz parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

- Bien, solo no me hagas nada raro loly.- Bromeo y ella sonrió.

El solo se quito el saco, el chaleco y los zapatos, ella entro al baño y se puso la pijama de la primera noche que hablo con Zero, camisa negra de tirantes y short blanco, cuando la vio salir del baño vestida así, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, no recordaba esto de la otra vez que la vio con esas ropas, siempre le ha parecido linda, pero jamás su cuerpo se había comportado de esta forma con ella, entonces ¿Por qué sentía lo que sentía? ¿no debió de haberlo sentido desde un principio? ¿o ahora la ve de otra manera?

"_Imposible"- _Pensó.

- ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto la pelinegra al sentiré observada de esa manera.

- N-nada, ya duérmete.- Dijo tapándose hasta la cara.

Cuando ella se recostó con la espalda hacia el, no pudo detener a sus brazos cuando la rodearon cálidamente y la atrajeron hacia el, pensó que ella lo apartaría o le diría alguna de las tantas "bellas" palabras que sabia decir, pero en lugar de eso, ella poso sus manos sobre las de el y se acurruco en su pecho, encajando perfectamente como piezas de rompe cabezas.

- Buenas noches, Zero.- El sonrió al oírla decir su nombre.

- Buenas noches, Nobu.- Ella sonrió igual.

Y así, con la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana iluminándolos, se quedaron dormidos, ambos pensando en esos sentimientos que ninguno quería confesar aun, ni siquiera a sí mismos, pero que sabían que estaban ahí, y que de alguna manera, eran correspondidos, se durmieron, dejando de lado los problemas, dejando de lado aquella gran carga que yacía sobre ella, solo eran ellos, se quedaron dormidos sin saber lo que esa piedra que posa sobre la espalda de ella, puede llegar a traer.

**En un lugar del bosque, cerca del lago…**

- Hija de una humana y Kuran Rido ¿eh?- Dijo una sombra leyendo unos papeles.- ¿Quién lo diría? Tengo una hermana.- Dijo Shiki Senri sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Muy bien, como ya se dieron cuenta, este capitulo es mas largo pues me he inspirado de verdad n_n y he contestado los reviews de ahora en adelante por PM para ahorrar palabras y ver cuantas escribo realmente.

A pesar de lo que se ve al final del capitulo, Shiki no será el malo, pero si será una pieza importante, lo recalcó de una vez para que mas adelante no haya problemas, me gustaría que buscaran imágenes de perros Holski de Alaska de ojos azules para que mas o menos vean como me imagino de claros los ojos de Nobuko que antes me los maginaba como los de Aidou, oh, y escribí algo que parece un prologo, ustedes dirán si reemplazo mi monologo del primer capitulo (que de todos modos borrare) o lo pongo en el siguiente capitulo como un PLUS, ustedes díganmelo en un review y la mayoría de votos le hare caso.

Matta ne n_n


	11. PLUS

_Corría desesperadamente, las ramas de los arboles le rasgaban la ropa y la piel, sangraba a cantidades del costado del abdomen, y eso solo la delataba pues ellos la olerían a kilómetros de distancia, a ella solo le importaba poner a salvo el paquete que traía envuelto en sus brazos._

_En un momento llego a una desviación, fue entonces cuando el pequeño bulto comenzó a llorar, alertando a los perros que venían tras ella de su ubicación, solo apretó mas a su bebe y aceleró el paso._

_- Tranquila cariño, ya casi lo logramos.- Dijo con el aliento entre cortado._

_Su larga melena ondulada ondeaba con el viento, era una fría noche de invierno, de luna llena, de esas que describen en las leyendas cuando los vampiros salen a cazar mujeres jóvenes para beber su sangre, debía concentrarse, ahora mas que nunca quería dejar de recordar a esas horribles bestias que eran los vampiros._

_Un disparo paso junto a su brazo, rompiendo piel a su paso y abriendo una nueva herida sangrante._

_Un grito de dolor fue ahogado en sus labios, ese disparo solo logro liberar adrenalina en ella y correr mas rápido, parecía uno de esos monstruos de colmillos a esa velocidad, fue el único momento que le reprocho que él hiciera lo que le dio su santa voluntad._

_Giro en círculos cientos de veces, virando a la derecha e izquierda alternadamente, solo quería marearlos, ganar tiempo, solo hasta llegar al DuMalle, ahí estaría a salvo, estaba cerca, ya escuchaba las campanadas junto a sus oídos._

_Cuando dejo de escuchar a los hombres y los perros logro bajar el paso, pero no dejo de correr, no se confiaría, fue entonces que una sombra con un gran abrigo negro y un sombrero paro frente a ella, haciéndola frenar en seco, sus ojos hielo la examinaron, obviamente era uno de ellos, uno de los que le perseguían y querían deshacerse de ella, aunque debía admitir que para ser cazadora era hermosa, sus ojos eran de un color azul jade y su cabellera castaña no pasaba de sus hombros, maldición ella era…_

_- Motohiro… ¿Qué quieres?- dijo retrocediendo y apretando a la pequeña._

_- Que fría, ¿Desde cuando saludas así a tu amiga de toda la vida?_

_- Desde que tu marido intenta casarme, al grano._

_- Quiero ayudarte…- Dijo después de un suspiro.- Te están guiando a una trampa, el Frus DuMalle no esta ahí, todos fueron asesinados y cazadores te esperan para castigarte._

_- No… ¿Por qué haces esto?- Dijo insegura._

_- Por que fui yo a quien la Rozen Kruits escogió para seguirlo a él, me sorprendió mucho que tu cayeras en sus redes, pero vamos, quien mas que yo sabe que ella –dijo apuntando a la bebe- es inocente._

_- ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

_- Dámela en lo que esto se arregla._

_- ¡¿QUE?! ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?_

_- ¡Ellos no quieren asesinarte, quieren enjuiciarte por tu "pecado"! pero ambas sabemos que tu eres inocente, ¡te buscan a ti!, pero si te resistes nadie se tentara el corazón para arrebatártela, y cuando sepan lo que ella es… la orden es despiadada, no les importara que sea un bebe._

_- Pero… es mi hija- dijo llorando-, la lleve en mi nueve meses, no puedo solo dártela así por así, se que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero solo Dios tiene poder para enjuiciarme, no la Orden ni nadie, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice pero…- Volteo a la bebe que plácidamente dormía.- ella es mi único orgullo, no tiene culpa de nada, lo que paso hace un año son hechos de los que ella es inocente y de los que nunca se enterara, ella nunca sabrá el monstruo que es su padre…_

_- Lo se, creo en ti mas que en nadie en este mundo, por eso te pido que creas en mi y me des a la bebe en lo que esto se arregla, mi marido no esta con ellos, el también cree que eres inocente, el fue el de la idea de quedarnos con la niña, le pediremos ayuda a los Kiryuu, haremos todo lo posible por que te liberen, pero primero déjala a ella en un lugar seguro._

_La miro un momento, dudando, después miro a su bebe, la luna hacia resaltar sus ojos claros que acababan de abrirse, era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en este mundo, no podía dejar que nada le pasara, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, le entrego su hija a su amiga de toda la vida._

_- No… no entendí bien que hiso, pero mi abuela la… durmió o bloqueo no le entendí muy bien, ella no te hará nada, es como si fuera un humano normal, iré por ella en cuanto salga de esto._

_- Te estará esperando, mi hijo y yo la cuidaremos muy bien, le diré a mi marido que se encargue de esto._

_- Tu esposo es muy bueno, no parece ser parte de la Orden Rozen Kruits._

_- Lo se…_

_En ese momento los perros volvieron a escucharse, por lo que con un fuerte abrazo entre las dos, un beso en la frente del bebe y una mirada rápida, la primera chica retomo su carrera, y su inseparable amiga le siguió de cerca, en las copas de los arboles, con la preciada carga en sus brazos._

_Llego a la puerta de lo que parecía ser una vieja catedral, toco la puerta pidiendo acilo, creyendo que de esta forma ellos no podrían hacerle nada, mientras que los cazadores estaban cada vez mas cerca, la puerta se abrió y ella rápidamente se adentro en la oscuridad del interior, pero una vez adentro, unos brazos la aprisionaron impidiéndole el movimiento, en ese momento comenzaron a golpear la puerta como si la fuesen a tirar._

_- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA SI QUIERES SEGUIR CON VIDA PECADORA!- Se escucho del otro lado._

_De pronto, todas las veladoras del lugar se encendieron para mostrar el horror que ahí se albergaba, sangre, cazadores y monjes mutilados tapizaban el piso de mármol blanco, en las sombras de los arcos interiores se observaban cientos de ojos rojos, seguramente mandados por el, entonces quien la tenia por la espalda tapándole la boca, debía ser uno de ellos, claro, el jamás vendría a hacer el trabajo sucio, sino que mandaría a alguien a hacerlo por el._

_Ella todo este tiempo se había mantenido "tranquila" si es que cabe la palabra, solo no se movía, pero en el momento en que el acerco su boca a su oído se tenso completamente._

_- Pero no quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron al entender el significado en las palabras del vampiro, solo sintió una punzada en su abdomen y perdió fuerza en sus piernas, al momento en que el le soltaba la cara, volteo hacia abajo, imposible le fue articular algún sonido cuando vio la mano del monstruo saliendo de su estomago cubierta de sangre, y cuando el saco su mano, su cuerpo callo pesadamente al suelo y llorando de impotencia solo grito, grito en despedida de su hija que jamás vería crecer._

Se levanto sudando, muy sobre exaltada, le costaba mucho respirar bien, de nuevo veía a esa mujer en sus sueños, no reconocía a ninguna de las dos, y ellas no decían nombres, lo que tampoco ayudaba, había soñado con esa mujer desde que tenia memoria, solo que desde que se fue con Yagari había disminuido la frecuencia, no entendía por que ahora volvía a verla, lo mas seguro es que fuese por que acababa de "Despertar" dios, hasta ahora ser vampiro no le había traído nada bueno.

Escucho un suspiro muy cerca suyo, se asusto tanto que casi sale volando de la cama, pero cuando giro a su lado, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, Zero no se había ido como ella había pensado, estaba boca arriba en su cama, con la boca entre abierta, se veía tan relajado, no parecía haber ningún problema en su vida, Nobuko sintió que su corazón se relajaba rápidamente, de repente, se le fue todo el miedo que le había proporcionado su pesadilla.

Se volvió a recostar, pero esta vez sobre el pecho de Zero, su respiración era lenta y agradable, rápidamente se quedo dormida, de verdad que amaba a este hombre, hasta dormido la ayudaba en sus problemas.

Con la luz de la luna iluminándola desde la ventana y la lenta respiración de Zero arrullándola, de nuevo se durmió, alejando las pesadillas de su vida por esa noche.

* * *

Hehehe algo mariguano ¿no? Creo que ya todo mundo sabe quienes son las protagonistas del sueño de Nobuko, pero ella no, la unica persona que contesto mipregunta me dijo que fuera como Plus y al publlico lo que pidaprepárense, por que el siguiente capitulo es de mi favorito hasta ahora, esperare sus comentarios.

Dejen reviews, es gratis y lo seguirá siendo xD

Matta ne n_n


End file.
